I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care
by SanoSessho
Summary: Kagome is sick of Inuyasha's attitude, so after a long visit home, Kagome comes back different, no longer the weak school girl that Inuyasha wants her to be. She soon falls in the attractive arms of...KagXSessh
1. Chapter I

I hope you guys like this. I'll update as soon as I can. Review please! No flames, 'cause if you don't like it then you can just not read it. Constructive criticism is okay. There will be OOCness!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 1

Kagome had one foot on the Bone Eater's Well waving happily and smiling. "I'll be back in three weeks! I'll miss you!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all said at the same time, "Bye Kagome! We'll miss you, too!" Inuyasha was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Bye Inuyasha…" His only response was a, "Heh, later." But in his mind he said a sad, "Goodbye Kagome…Be safe." With that, the miko jumped down the well and disappeared.

One Hour Earlier

"I'll be fine, guys. I'm just going to stay home for three weeks. I'm going to train and get some rest." Shippo jumped into her arms with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't want you to go. I'll miss you too much!" Kagome patted him on the head, "Oh, Shippo. I'll be back before you know it." She kissed him on his fuzzy fox head, "If you behave, I'll bring a bunch of ninja food, just for you." Shippo hopped down and stood on Inuyasha's head. "I'll be good, and I'll even watch after Inuyasha for you." Inuyasha got irritated and flung Shippo at the wall. Without even a thought, Kagome said, "Sit boy!" As Inuyasha pulled his head out of the hut floorboards, he said, "Why do you have to do that?!"

"I'll say it whenever I feel like it. Like you care about anything that I do. Sango, Miroku, can you take care of Shippo, I'm going for a walk," she glared at Inuyasha, "alone." Kilala rubbed against Kagome's legs and meowed sadly. "You can come, Kilala." She patted on her chest for Kilala to hop into her arms. They walk out in silence. Inuyasha brushed himself off, hmph "What's her problem?" The group and a now-conscious Shippo glared daggers and the hanyou. Meanwhile, Kagome and Kilala sat under a tree, deep in the forest. The miko leaned on the tree and gently pet Kilala behind her ears.

Kagome sighed sadly, "Kilala, why does Inuyasha have to be such a jerk?" meow "I wonder what it will take to get him to be a civil person towards me?" meow what Kagome didn't realize is that Kilala wasn't meowing as a response to her, but at the presence of a certain dog youkai in a tree nearby. Kagome sat up and looked into Kilala's big red eyes, "They are going to be so surprised when I get back." She laughed. meow "You're right, let's go back so I can get ready to leave." As Kagome and Kilala walked off, the dog youkai said to himself, "Surprise?"

Back in Normal Time

Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eater's Well and happily ran to the house. As she ran through the house, she quickly said, "Hieverybody, gonnatakeabath. Seeyaatdinner!" Kagome ate her dinner and headed to bed before everyone else was done. She said goodnight and went to bed. "I wonder what they will say when I get back? I wonder what he will say?" Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, she did not scream, but her breathing was raspy. "Four weeks straight, I hope my training will help to stop my nightmares." She looked at her clock, "Five a.m., why can't I have nightmares that wake me up at ten? Oh well, I'll get up now and start training early."

The tired miko got dressed and headed downstairs to make a big breakfast for a big day. "I'll train 'til lunch then I'll go to the mall." Kagome grabbed a piece of paper to plan out her six-day-a-week work schedule. She stretched and washed her plate and headed outside to train.

Enter Daily Training Schedule

6 o'clock – Miko Power Training

7:30 – Archery Practice

9 o'clock – Sword Practice

10:30 – Miko Power Training

12 o'clock – Lunch

12:30 – Sword Practice

2 o'clock – Archery Practice

4 o'clock – Miko Power Training

6 o'clock – Dinner

6:30 – Sword Practice

10 o'clock – Bed Time

Kagome walked out of the 12 o'clock air and into the warmth of the house. "Wow, it's kind of cold for being May. Oh, I'm so hungry." She walked into the kitchen, her mom just humming a quiet tune to herself, "Hi mom!" Kagome's mom looked up from her tea, "Oh, hello dear. How has your training been going?" Kagome settled down heavily at the table. "I'm training really hard. I only have three weeks to train without interruptions." Kagome's mom poured her daughter some tea, she gladly drank. Kagome's mom got up and fixed Kagome some lunch. "Mom, I'm going to go to the store after lunch, okay?"

Her mom smiled, "Of course, dear. Do you need some money?" Kagome was kind of hesitant. "Here," she retrieved from her purse a sizable wade of money and put it in her hand, "Will this be enough?" Kagome slightly gawked at the amount of money in her hand, "Yeah." She set the money down and finished her lunch. The miko walked to the door, "Bye mom, be back in a bit." Kagome's mum just waved. Kagome got back home by 5:30. "Wow, I was gone a long time. At least I got some new clothes." Kagome ate dinner and hopped into the bath. She yawned, "I'll do my whole training schedule tomorrow." She laid down not looking forward to more nightmares.

Skip Ahead Three Weeks

"Bye Mom! Bye Gramps, you too little brother!" They waved as she jumped down the well, "Bye Kagome!" Shippo and Inuyasha happened to be walking by as the Bone Eater's Well glowed. "Hey, Inuyasha! Kagome's back!" Shippo ran to the edge of the well, "She doesn't look like Kagome." Inuyasha drew his sword as Kagome climbed out. Kagome had a black backpack, black Tripp pants and a black shirt on. When she looked at Inuyasha he saw blackened eyes and eye lashes. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Sit boy." Inuyasha came crashing down and Shippo cried, "It is you Kagome! I missed you! Why do you look like that?"

Kagome patted him on the head, "I felt it was time for me to change. Do you like it?" Shippo stepped back and gave her the once-over. "I like it because I like you!" He jumped into her arms and they hugged each other. Kagome eyes brightened up, "Hey Shippo, I got you some clothes, too. And some ninja food." "Really, really, really?!" "Yeah, let's go the village and try them on." They both walked off, completely ignoring the dog youkai imbedded in the forest floor. "Hmmm…," a silent observer wondered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

SOOO!?!?! What ch'you guys think of it so far? Please review! The genre says horror in it, it will be all horror-fied soon. Please review! I'll update in a couple days! Ja!


	2. Author's Note I

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

kyekye, Koori Youkai Hime, Tipix, nekoAmi30, Youko's Befuddled Fox, lildevil0644, lordsessylover, Sessana the Bella Inuyokai – I'll try and update at least once a week. Thanks!

The-Devil'z-Angel – Yeah, I knew it would be, but I did that so the story can get moving. I'm working on getting the chapters longer. Thanks!

Darkness living in Hope – You'll have to find out. :P The nightmares will develop, you'll get to read them soon, and Kagome's training 'cause she is tired of depending on others to save and protect her…also she has a deeper issue she trying to control—I mean…work out. ;X Thanks!

Hey guess what!! It's been about 4 months since I wrote chapter 1, and I forgot Kagome had nightmares! --sweat drop-- You might say, "Curses upon thee!" I KNOW! I'm so terrible, but I'm fixing it. I'll put up chapter 2 (with more nightmarishness) on Monday, k? GOMEN!!!!!! I didn't mean to forget. I'm new to writing stories, so bare with me. I'm working on making the chapters longer, and more developed. K?! Ja!


	3. Chapter II

Hey! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but apparently I'm more of a ditz than I think I am. I still can't believe that I forgot about Kag's nightmares! Anyway, enjoy! 

xgeexloverx4977x, yuki kitsune, kandy123654 -- Thanks for the review!  
MeNotYou -- I'm new at writing stories, so give me some slack to make mistakes, k? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 2

–At the Village–

Shippo stepped out of Keade's hut into what little light the escaping sun gave. Sango, Miroku and Kilala looked at the little kit. "Wow, Shippo! You look good," said by the monk. "Yeah, you match Kagome." –meow– Shippo's hair was cut short, gelled into spikes and dyed black. He had black pants and a shirt to match. To tie it together, Shippo wore a heavy dog choke chain.

Inuyasha walked by saying, "Heh, you look like a furry beetle." From the hut came an unusually calm, "Sit." Kagome walked out and said with no emotion, "It would not be wise to disrespect my pup." Everyone looked at Kagome in surprise. Everyone knew that Shippo called Kagome his mother, although Kagome never called Shippo her pup before. They were more surprised that Kagome was so calm and emotionless. Shippo asked, "My pup?" Kagome just looked at him and nodded.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. She glared, and even spoke, almost Sesshomaru-like, at Inuyasha, "I will not tolerate your attitude towards Shippo or myself. That includes Sango and Miroku as well. Am I understood?" Inuyasha was about to backtalk Kagome…until he looked her square in the eye. Angry and a little terrified by the cold, blank stare from Kagome, he said, "Fine…" Kagome and Shippo walked towards the forest in silence, settling on a hill that over-looked the village.

Shippo nestled in Kagome's lap, "'Kaa-san? Did you really mean it when you called me your pup?" She kissed him on the head (cough furball!!), "Of course, silly! You've been calling me okaa-san, do you mean it when you call me that?" Shippo jumped up and kissed his okaa-san, Kagome's eyes glazed over. The young kit got worried and started shaking Kagome. She began breathing really heavy, she stood ignoring her pup tugging on the chains of her pants.

Kagome appeared like Inuyasha does when he goes full-youkai, however, Kagome didn't transform. Kagome seemed to be fighting a presence within her own body. "Shippo, get…away," she forced out. Shippo did as he was told. Kagome knew that fighting was useless, she knew it was a matter of time before she would lose control completely. She left with lightning-quick speed, rivaling that of Sesshomaru's, to a wooded area filled with youkai of all sorts.

Sighing, Kagome let the other presence take over. Her eyes turned from chocolate brown to a menacing red. She laughed manically as the nearby youkai were drawn by the smell of blood. Kagome, who was locked in her own mind, thought, "Blood, where is the blood coming from? Oh, yeah! While I was fighting her, I started clawing at myself." The taken-over Kagome said aloud, "Well, if you would just give in to the transformation, then you wouldn't be hurting yourself, or me for that matter."

–Flashback 2 Month Ago–

Kagome was in her time, getting ready to go back to Inuyasha and everyone else. She walked into the well house where she saw Grandpa dusting the wood off of the well. As she got closer, she heard Grandpa mumbling to himself. "Probably one of his 'incantations' again. Poor Gramps," she thought, sighing. Kagome gave him a hug, said goodbye and leaped into the well. As she was traveling through the time-void-space-thing (Hehe, I don't think there was ever an official name for it), she heard the cries of a man. Curious, Kagome used her miko powers to push herself over to him.

"Are you alright," she asked, the man had his face in his hands. With a sinister grin, he slowly lifted his face, "I'm alright now!" The man lunged at Kagome with teeth bared. She was too frightened to fend him off. The man bit into the crook of her neck, Kagome screamed. She stopped when she realized that the bite wasn't hurting. Even stranger, no blood was coming from her, but, in fact, blood was draining from the attacker into Kagome! Kagome was still in shock when the last bit of blood entered her wound.

The man disappeared, leaving Kagome alone, if only for a second. A second self appeared in front of Kagome. She had blood red eyes, and her hair was much longer, she had claws and fangs. The terrified miko could only get out, "Wh…who are…you?" The doppelganger licked Kagome's face, "Me?! I'm you! Akimi. I'm your other half, your VAMPIRE self!" "Va…vampires? They don't exist, though!" (Akumu is Japanese for nightmare, I just changed it a bit to sound like a girl's name.)

Akimi laughed, showing off her pearly white fangs, "Vampires? Not real? What do you think I am?! The tooth fairy?" (Yes, pun intended) "Now I'm a part of you. Slowly but surely, I'll take over your body. You won't be able to fight it." Akimi floated closer to Kagome and vanished within her. Kagome landed on the well floor of the Feudal Era breathing heavily. She reached up a hand to feel the bite mark. It was still there, but just barely. She sighed as she climbed up the well, she thought, "I'll have to explain the wound to Inuyasha. 'Yes, Inuyasha, I was bit by a vampire, now I'm a vampire.' Yeah, like he'd believe that! I'll have to talk to Keade-sama."

--Back From Flashback--

A large group of youkai came and surrounded Akimi. The first two to attack were a spider and scorpion youkai. Akimi quickly dispatched them. "Is that the best you got?" Three more attacked, Akimi kicked the first, knocking its head off. The second came from behind, Akimi caught it with her claws, snapping its neck. The third got right in her face, "Big mistake." Akimi came at the bug youkai (all the youkai are bugs, of some sort) with teeth bared. Akimi bit the bug and tore a chunk of flesh from its face. (ewww) The bug fell on its back in shock, Akimi tore the bug apart using claws and teeth. The remaining two youkai turn and ran.

Akimi laugh manically, "That was fun." Kagome replied as Akimi started licking every last drop of blood from her clothes and body, "Fun?! That was gross!" (Yes, Akimi has a long vampire tongue and can lick her elbows, and can twist like a neko, meow O.O) Akimi sighed, "Well, my dear Kagome, it seems that my time has come to an end. Until next time. Ja!" Akimi transforms back into Kagome, she said sarcastically, "Oh what ever will I do until then." A voice chirped in her head, "Don't roll your eyes at me." Kagome shook her head, although it didn't affect Akimi, "Shut up."

Kagome came back from her transformation rampage to where Shippo was hiding within the tangled roots of a very large and evidently old tree. "Sochi, I…" Kagome approached the fox kit carefully, she reached for him but her cowered away. "Onegai, let me explain. I didn't want you to know about that. C'mon Shippo, just hear me out, I'm still your okaa-san." Shippo crawled out slowly and jumped into Kagome's arms. She sat down on one of the roots Shippo was hiding under.

Placing him on her lap, "Shippo, do you know what vampires are?" Shippo just shook his head. "They are like demons, but vampires are actually dead. They can only live if they drink the blood of ningens. And they can only exist in the dark, the sun will kill them and turn them into a pile of ashes. Understand?" Shippo looked up at her, slightly sad, "Are you a vampire?" Kagome sighed, "I am, but not completely. I'm like a half vampire, but it's more like a vampire has taken over a part of my body. See, I'm still me, it's just that my vampire half takes over once in a while."

Shippo looked worried, "Is there anyway to get rid of the vanpire?" Kagome laughed a little, "Vammmmmpire. And I really don't know, it's really hard to explain this to Keade-sama when vampires have yet to show up for couple hundred years." Kagome patted Shippo on the head, "I'm trying to control the vampire inside me. It would help if no one else knows about, okay?" Shippo kissed his mummy. "Miroku would try to purify me, it wouldn't work. I tried to purify myself already. And Inuyasha would freak and be super protective and possessive."

Shippo hopped off Kagome as she stood up, "We should get back." They ran back to Keade's hut, chasing each other as they went. As the two reached the hut, Shippo jumped on Kagome's back effectively pushing her through the hut, yelling, "Tag!" The group looked awkwardly at them. Sango spoke what everyone was thinking, "Uhhh, Kagome, what's wrong with your eyes?" Kagome gasped lightly, she rummaged in her backpack for her mirror and saw that they weren't their usual chocolate brown. Kagome went with a lie, "Oh uh…I got some dirt in my eyes and they're all red now…" Kagome sat down next to Miroku, trying to will the redness of her eyes away.

Miroku broke the silence, "Ummm…Kagome? Do you sense any sacred jewel shards nearby?" Kagome looked to the west and closed her eyes, "I sense three shards, separate from each other." Sango stepped closer to Miroku, "We should be on our way then." The entire time the group traveled, Kagome was deathly silent. At least five times a day she had to 'pee.' Kagome thought to herself, "I wish I didn't have to keep this a secret. Heh! I wish I didn't have to deal with Akimi."

In pursuit of the jewel shards, the group gets in a fight with a lion youkai, who seems to be putting up a fight. With a giant paw, the youkai hits Miroku into a nearby tree. Inuyasha tried to swipe at the lion youkai but misses at it vanishes with jewel-powered-speed. Kagome sighed with impatience and concentration. She closed her eyes and raised her hands up, as if she was lifting something heavy.

Sango and Inuyasha looked on in amazement as tree roots came from the ground underneath the lion youkai. The youkai reared in pain as the tree roots tore the youkai apart. Within the grasp of the roots, the lion struggled to get free. Kagome walked up to the youkai's torso. She put her hand near the body and pulled back, drawing out the jewel shard. Kagome lowered her hand and forced the roots back underground with the, now dead, lion youkai.

She walked back to the group as she purified the jewel shard. Everyone just stared at her. "See? It would not be wise to upset me. I can be far more brutal, even sadistic." No one said anything as Kagome and Shippo walked in the direction of the other shards.

--A Ways Away from the Inu-Group--

"I sense a powerful aura," in thought. Sesshomaru caught the voice of a woman, "I can be far more brutal, even sadistic." Sesshomaru stopped as his youkai eyes saw a slim dark figure with a smaller figure at its side. Still in his thoughts, "I recognize that scent, and it's mixed with that worthless half-breed." Aloud, he said, "Inuyasha." He turned towards Inuyasha's direction and continued his slow but purposeful pace.

Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un followed faithfully and silently. "I will have the Tetsusaiga. No longer will I sit idly by while that mutt prances around with my sword." "Master Jaken, why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru accept Inuyasha as his brother?" Jaken sighed, "We've been over this before, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho, betrayed the Master's mother for the hanyou's mother, a human." Rin ran her fingers though Un's mane then Ah's, she said, "I already knew that. It's just…I had a half brother and I treated him as my real brother…that is…before they died."

Sesshomaru remembered Rin speaking about this before. "She had cried then. Jaken had told her how useless it was to miss someone who was long dead," he thought to himself. Still in a sea of thoughts, "How wrong you are, Jaken. Though it is a waste of effort to miss someone…I still miss you, Mother."

Jaken responded, "Silly girl, Lord Sesshomaru is a youkai, he has pride and won't accept any human." Rin looked at Sesshomaru, "Does that mean he doesn't accept me? Am I only a burden to him?" Jaken couldn't respond, he looked at Sesshomaru as Rin did. Rin stopped Ah-Un, "Lord Sesshomaru? Am I only a burden to you? Do you only let me follow you because I won't leave?" Sesshomaru gave no response and she didn't wait for one either. She hopped off Ah-Un and ran in the direction that they were headed anyway.

Rin ran and ran, tears clouding her vision, she tripped and fell, tearing her kimono. She got up and pressed on. Running through a bush Rin tore off her sleeve. Putting her facer in her hands, Rin continued to run until she ran into something. "Hey, watch where you're going." Rin looked up. "Oh, hi Rin. What happened to you? Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin responded with anger, "Why should I care? It's not like he ever wanted me around anyway. I'm a useless human, no better than Inuyasha's mother."

Kagome said, "There is nothing wrong with you. Just because Sesshomaru doesn't like ningens, doesn't mean that he has no feelings for you." Kagome patted Rin on her head. The girl looked up at Kagome, "You can stay with us until he comes looking for you." Sango and Miroku walked up behind Kagome, "Wait for who?" Kagome looked at them with an arm on Rin's bare shoulder, "For Sesshomaru. That reminds me, Rin, I brought you a gift." Rin smiled happily, "What's that Kagome?"

Kagome pulled out of her backpack a black kimono with white lotus flowers on it. Kagome took Rin behind some trees to help her put it on. "Let's throw this old rag away, shall we?" Rin snatched her old kimono holding it tightly, "I won't let you. Lord Sesshomaru gave this to me." Kagome nodded and fixed Rin's hair into a bun secured with chopsticks.

"If I'm sensing him correctly, Sesshomaru should be coming in a few minutes. Let's set camp here," Kagome said as she and Rin walked towards the group. Inuyasha huffed, "Whadda ya mean 'you sense him?' I don't smell Sesshomaru." "That's because he's downwind. He smells you. Besides, I can sense all things human and youkai." Inuyasha huffed at her. Kagome reached under the back of her shirt and pulled out a large bowie knife. While staring at Inuyasha, she threw the knife and struck a tree with a squirrel youkai pinned to the tree via blade. Everyone fell silent.

"C'mon Rin, let's get some firewood." Rin took Kagome's hand and happily walked off. The rest of the group settled and waited for the girls. They returned within ten minutes, Rin was laughing joyfully at Kagome who was using her miko power to levitate some of the sticks they collected. As the group sat around the fire, Shippo asked, "Kagome, where did you get all this power?" Kagome pet him on the head, "I said I was going to train while I was home. Five hours of miko training, three and a half hours of archery and six and a half hours of sword practice everyday. The rest of the time was to eat and sleep."

The group was still worried about Kagome's new powers. Even more, was the fact that her voice would change ever so often. Usually accompanying the voice change was that her eyes would change color. Every once and a while the group, mainly Sango and Miroku, would glance over at her, seeing if she changed again. Miroku thought to himself, "Even Kagome's aura changes." Surprisingly to the group, Kagome's eyes changed color, but not her voice. Kagome looked over and said, "Good evening, Sesshomaru."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well? Was this chapter better than the first? I'm hoping I can get more in depth with the next chapter. I worry that I'm too descriptive sometimes, like in Earnest Hemmingway's book. (I took the worm from the can and placed it on the hook. I pushed the worm on the hook. blah blah blah) Nightmares will be in the next chap, couldn't fit them in this chap with the explination of them! Anyways, ja!


	4. Chapter III

Sorry for the long wait! I had finals last week:P

lildevil0644, xgeexloverx4977x, Darkness living in Hope, Azera-v, kyekye, ashpink – Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 3

Kagome looked over and said, "Good evening, Sesshomaru. I was expecting you, as was Rin." Sesshomaru walked out of the trees into the light of the fire. He thought to himself, "So, that was her surprise?" He said to Kagome, "I'm amazed that a human can show so much politeness." She bowed her head slightly. Sesshomaru thought again to himself, "She smells different from before, her usually lavender aura is now tainted with red." He looked at her eyes and saw a flash of red, so quick that only he would notice, "Rage, carnal rage was in her eyes, if only for a split second. What has changed her -- wait! Why do I care if she changed or not. She is just a lowly human."

He looked at Rin, "Come. I have no time to chase after you whenever you get upset." As Sesshomaru looked at his little girl, he made a note to himself to get her more black and white kimonos, "She looks very similar to the human woman." Rin gave a hug to Kagome who whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, when you two are alone you can ask him if he cares about you. Or would you like me to talk to him?" Rin nodded emphatically at the suggestion, of which Sesshomaru heard every word. Rin went to Sesshomaru only saying his name, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "The Tetsusaiga, give it to me." Kagome got up and stood between the brothers, she mouthed "I'm sorry" to Rin. "Sesshomaru, the sword does not let you in its barrier. Please, accept that your father knew what was meant to be and trust that your father made the right decision." The Taiyoukai ignored her reasoning, she sighed. "If you insist on stealing the Tetsusaiga, you have to go through me first." Kagome reached behind her head and took hold of the Masemune. (Sorry I didn't mention it before, so let's say it was made invisible with her miko powers, k? And now it's not!) She thought to herself, "I really haven't cared who got the sword, I'm just sick of the fighting." She unsheathed it slowly and pointed it at Sesshomaru who drew the Tokijin. "Do you actually think you can challenge me?" Kagome smiled, "I may not have youkai strength," Kagome's voice changed, "but who needs strength when I've got this."

Inside Kagome's mind she was screaming in panic. "I can't lose control!" Akimi just laughed as she appeared before Kagome in her mind. "Akimi," Kagome decided to compromise, "I'll let you fight only if you don't take complete control." Akimi smiled and disappeared. The Masemune began to glow red, blood red. She charged at Sesshomaru, as she swung her sword it sliced through a tree. The gash was singed from the blade's heat. Sesshomaru met Kagome's blade with his own. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, only slightly, by the fact the Kagome was not bothered as the heat from the sword was burning the hair on her hands and forearms. They pushed apart, Sesshomaru's sword glowed from the heat of her sword. He repositioned the sword, intent on skewering Kagome. Just before he got to the miko, Rin stepped in the way, receiving a sword in the stomach.

With wide eyes, well as wide as the youkai would show, Sesshomaru pulled out the Tokijin allowing Rin to collapse on the ground. Sesshomaru and Kagome dropped their swords and knelt at Rin's side. Sesshomaru asked, "Why? Why did you get in the way?" Rin took Sesshomaru's hand, "I didn't…want you…to hurt…Kago…me." Rin's eyes glazed over, "Lord Sessho…" Kagome gasped, the shock effectively turning herself back to normal, and looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes dropped to the Tensaiga. She grabbed it out of its sheath, but it rejected her and scorched her hands. It fell to the ground as Kagome looked at the burns on her hands. Sesshomaru picked up the Tensaiga, but it didn't respond! The only thing Sesshomaru could say was, "Tensaiga, why?"

At this point, everyone was just staring, mouth gaped open. All of them knew to stay out of Sesshomaru's way, and recently, Kagome's. Inuyasha wanted to intervene, so Miroku, with the help of Sango, Shippo and Kirara, had to pin him to the ground with enchanted sutras. Kagome began to shake violently, Akimi coming to the surface. Kagome's eyes changed, as they did before, her hair grew down to her knees and claws grew two inches long, black at the base and red at the tips. The only thing Kagome was doing was sobbing, in her mind, "RIN!!!! Akimi do something! Help her!" Akimi roared, influenced by Kagome's pain. She craddled Rin, bringing the girl's neck to her mouth, she said to Kagome, "This is the only way I can save her, are you sure about this?" "Yes, yes, I'm sure!" "Okay, but she isn't a miko like you are, so she will become a full vampire. All the perks, all the weaknesses." "JUST DO IT!!"

Akimi said aloud, "Okay..." She brought her fangs down on Rin and bagan drinking her blood. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to the scene before him. Sesshomaru was yelling at Tensaiga, in his mind, all of a sudden his mind got all foggy. He found himself in a field, a woman appeared in front of him. She was dressed in armor, much like Sesshomaru's, except all over her body, and no fluffy thing. "Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed, "I...am Tensaiga." Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat, "If you are the Tensaiga, then why wouldn't you respond to revive the girl?" She sighed and faded out of his hand to fade back in front of him. "If those servants of your father weren't such cowards, they should have told you that you can only revive someone once." Sesshomaru made a note to kill Myoga and Totosai. His conversation with Tensaiga was broken when he realized what was going on before the meeting.

Akimi had already finished drinking Rin's blood, she bit her wrist to pour the fresh blood into Rin's mouth. Sesshomaru, as well as everyone else, was freaking out that Rin stood up. She smiled up at her father, showing vampire fangs, as if nothing had happened. Sesshomaru growled at Akimi, "What did you do to her? Tell me human!" He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed (he's got a bad habit, doesn't he?). Unbeknownst to the Taiyoukai, Akimi didn't need air and spoke just fine, even though her neck was being crushed. "Lord Sesshomaru, first off, I'm not a human. Second, I turned her into a vampire. Now if you don't mind, put me down." Sesshomaru let her go, "What do you mean, vampire?"

Rin was also curious as to what she has just become. Akimi looked at Sesshomaru but said to everyone, "A vampire is the living dead, we feed on the blood of humans, or youkai if need be, allowing us to live forever. But because I bit the miko, Kagome, I am a vampire with the strengths and none of the weaknesses." Sesshomaru raised his eybrow and looked down at Rin. Miroku chimed in, "What kind of weaknesses?" Akimi turned to face the houshi, "Normal vampires, like Rin, cannot be in the sunlight or they will die. They will also die if they are stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake." Inuyasha, who was still stuck to the ground, yelled, "Wait! Who are you?! And where's Kagome?!"

"Ah yes, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I am Akimi, the vampire queen. And because I bit a miko, a powerful one at that, I am forced to share this body with Kagome. When either of us is on the outside, the other is in our mind. It's rather annoying." Everyone looked at her skeptically, "Don't believe me?" She let Kagome take over, saying to her, "Have fun explaining this one now that they know you're a vampire." Akimi turned back into Kagome. Sesshomaru saw her aura turn from pure red to the gentle lavender. All she could do is the it's-not-like-I-wanted-this shrug. The Taiyoukai spoke first, "Why did you allow that creature to turn Rin into a vampire?" He closed in on her. "Wait! I let Akimi do it to save Rin. It's not like you did anything to help," Kagome retorted.

That shut Sesshomaru up. Sango came up to Kagome cautiously, "How long have you been a vampire? And why didn't you tell us?" Kagome sighed, "I've been like this for two months. I was changed when I was going through the well, a man bit me. Then Akimi showed up as the man faded away. I didn't want you guys to worry. And I'm tired of everyone taking care of my problems for me. I'll be fine guys." Rin came up to her, looking different. Rin's hair was longer, her eye's were hazel and she was half a foot taller. Her nails were now claws and teeth were now fangs. "Kagome-san, what's going to happen to me now?" Kagome knelt down to her level, "Well Rin, you will become stronger and faster than a youkai. And you won't get old, of course you'll grow up into an adult, but you'll never die. But the bad part about this is that you can't go in the sun and you have to drink blood to survive." Rin lowered her head, "Oh."

She faced Sesshomaru, but still spoke to Kagome, "Will Sesshomaru-sama still let me stay with him?" Silence. Kagome spoke up, "How about I have a talk with him, okay Rin?" Kagome stood up as Rin nodded happily. The miko nudged Rin towards Sango, she walked past Sesshomaru leading towards the thick forest. She didn't speak, but motioned for Sesshomaru to follow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sooooooo? Was it good enough for not updating for so long? There will be nightmarish goodness in the next chapter! Let me know! Ja!


	5. Chapter IV

GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been sooooooooo busy lately that I haven't had time to update. Busy-ness and the fact that I have to rewrite all that I had so far (the part where I forgot about the nightmares). So, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooo, I'm going to be better at updating, k?! Ooo! Also, I've added the next four chaps to make up for forgetting!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 4

Inuyasha protest Kagome's decision to leave with Sesshomaru. "I won't let you go with him, Kagome!" The miko glared at him dangerously, "Inuyasha! Don't even think that you can tell me what I can and cannot do. Now watch over the group while we're gone." Inuyasha had jumped into the tree above him, "That was the first time she had said my name since she got back. How did she become so different? Besides! What's so important that they have to talk to each other alone? Keh! I'll just let him kill her." Even in his anger, Inuyasha immediately regretted the thought of letting Kagome get killed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were half a mile away when they stopped to talk. Sesshomaru surveyed the area, mainly keeping his eyes fixed on the gentle stream. Kagome turned to him, "Sesshomaru, I must apologize for turning Rin, it was uncalled for." The Taiyoukai remained silent. Kagome moved in front of the white haired angel, "Sesshomaru…I know that you don't like humans, and that you keep Rin around, which is a burden to you at times. Now I've created a bigger burden for you, I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru looked into the miko's eyes, "Why do you think I need your apology? I have no need of such." Kagome got a little ticked, "I _felt_ like apologizing because I know you care about Rin and now you have to take special precautions to make sure she doesn't turn into a pile of ashes. So excuse me," Kagome shoved Sesshomaru's shoulder when she said 'me', "for thinking you had a heart." Sesshomaru said menacingly slow, "How dare you even touch me."

Kagome got in his face, "You think you can take me? I'm a vampire, remember, and I have no weaknesses." Kagome suddenly smirked, "I could turn you, if you want. I'm sure you're powerful enough to change as I did." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hair, "You…," he drifted in thought, "What is this feeling? I can barely control it." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome who growled at him. Kagome could only get out, "Sessho–," before the youkai crushed her lips with his.

As suddenly as the kiss started, is ended. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome, she dropped to the ground and he backed up a couple steps. "What was that for," she yelled, hurting his ears. Sesshomaru started to walk away, but Kagome wanted an answer. She forced the claws on her right hand to grow, she flash stepped in front of the Taiyoukai. Kagome placed her claws on the pale skin of Sesshomaru's neck. "If you leave, I'll kill you where you stand. Now, I want an answer to what you kissed me for."

Sesshomaru's usually calm and stoic façade faltered, "I don't know." Kagome retracted her claws and placed her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed to him. Sesshomaru breathed in her lavender scent, he put his right hand on her cheek. He broke the silence with one word, "Why?" Indicating the apology and the physical contact he was encouraging. Kagome's eyes softened, "I don't know." Sesshomaru once again compelled by that unknown feeling. He closed the distance between his and her lips, kissing her gently. (Mood swings!!)

As Sesshomaru was about to pull away, Kagome moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck to keep him from leaving. The miko forced herself to change, although only to where she didn't have to breathe. Sesshomaru's hand traveled to the small of her back and pulled her closer to his body. They remained in the kiss for a few minutes when Sesshomaru pushed her away so that he could breathe. He panted for air, just slightly.

Kagome sighed happily and walked over to the stream to sit on a rock nearby. Sesshomaru stood still, Kagome patted on the rock, beckoning the Taiyoukai to sit with her. After he settled into a comfortable position Kagome situated herself next to him, not too close but close enough to lean her head on him. The sat like this for half an hour just staring at the fish in the steam. Kagome spoke up, "Sesshomaru…I don't think we should speak of this to the others, okay?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Why is that?" Kagome shifted uneasily, she didn't know the youkai very well, but she knew the mentioning of his half brother would anger him. "Well, it's just…it's just that Inuyasha would be mad about it," she saw Sesshomaru's aura change at the mention of the hanyou. "I know he would be jealous, it's not because he loves me, it's just that it's you." Kagome had women's-inu-youkai-intuition and knew Sesshomaru would say something like, 'why not, I could rub it in that half breed's face."

"Also, he would probably go on about how you kissed a human. I know him, and he can be a real jerk at times." Sesshomaru knew she was right, if it got out that he was kissing a human, he would look weak among the other youkai lords. Kagome felt another awkward silence coming on, so she decided to lighten the mood. "Hey, do you want to feel something weird?" He just looked at her. "Okay, give me your hand." She put his hand over her chest, Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. Kagome concentrated to have her heart stop. Sesshomaru tilted his head, he couldn't feel her heart, he couldn't even hear it or hear the flow of blood.

"Weird, huh? I can control a lot of my body like that. I can control my body to not need to breathe." Sesshomaru's hand remained where Kagome had place it and her hands were still on his. "Is that why you held me in that kiss so long?" Kagome laughed, "Yeah! Hey, wait a minute! _I _held_ you_ in the kiss? Whose hand was on my back holding me close to their body, huh?" Sesshomaru smirked at her, "Would you prefer to try again?" Kagome blushed and punched Sesshomaru playfully on the arm, "You're just as bad as the monk."

Night fell completely, Kagome walked off to a tree and used to stretch. As she reached up, her claws came out and she ran them down the length of the tree. (Meow!) She walked back to Sesshomaru, standing in front of him, "So, are you mad at me for changing Rin into a vampire?" He looked straight into her eyes, "No, I'm grateful you did, because I was unable to do so." Kagome put her hand on his, "May I ask why you couldn't use the Tensaiga?"

He sighed, "As you were turning Rin, I entered the world of my sword. I had met Tensaiga, she said that I am only able to revive someone once with the sword." "Oh, Tensaiga's a woman? Hmm. My Masamune is a middle-aged man, although I get the feeling that he is well over two thousand years old." The Taiyoukai's head tilted slightly, "You've met your sword?" "Umm, yeah. It was weird the first few times, mainly because it was Masamune that took me to his world. But after that I learned how to go there on my own."

"I really like it there. Plus I like to listen to Masamune's wisdom and stories. Hey! Would you like to meet him?" Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "Okay, I don't know if this will work but it's worth a shot." Kagome pulled the Masamune out of nowhere and stuck in the ground between them. "Hang on to it." Sesshomaru complied as Kagome concentrated to enter Masamune's domain.

Everything went white, pure white. Sesshomaru flinched at the brightness. He looked around to find that he was no longer near the stream, nor was it nighttime. It was a calming meadow with lavender throughout. Even though it wasn't dark in the meadow, it soon was, as the time in this place was accelerated. He noticed that Kagome was holding his hand, he didn't seem to mind, which bothered him slightly that he didn't mind, "But hey," his inner voice said, "Has any part of this evening bothered you that you didn't mind pretty much anything that Kagome did?"

He looked over to see a man appear in front of him. He was as tall as Sesshomaru, but he had wavy black mid-length hair and a kempt mustache. He had a long black coat on that went to his ankles, it was tattered at the end. He bowed slightly to Kagome and Sesshomaru, "Good evening, Kagome. Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru, I am Masamune."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dum, dum, dummmmmmmm! I was inspired by the sword people from Bleach. Like Zangetsu, he's so cool! 'Tis good? Ja!


	6. Chapter V

Lessons from Children: If you hook a dog leash over a ceiling fan, the motor is not strong enough to rotate a 42 pound boy wearing Batman underwear and a Superman cape. If you hook a dog leash over a ceiling fan and tie it to a paint can, it does spread paint on all four walls of a 20x20 room. You should not throw baseballs up when the ceiling fan is on. When using a ceiling fan as a bat, you have to throw the ball up a few times before you get a hit. A ceiling fan can hit a baseball a long way. The glass in windows (including double pane windows) doesn't stop a baseball hit by a ceiling fan. Next chap, yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 5

To Sesshomaru's dismay, Kagome let go of him. She walked up to the man and hugged him, "Masa-san, it's good to see you." The miko let go and gestured Sesshomaru to come over. "Masa-san, I wanted Sesshomaru to meet you." Masamune rested his hand on her shoulder, "This is the first time you've brought someone with you to see me." He smiled Miroku-ishly at her, "Is there something I should know about you two? He must be really special to bring him to our sanctuary."

Kagome jabbed him in the ribs, "You can be such a pain sometimes!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru noted that Masamune said 'our sanctuary' instead of 'my.' "Do they have such a bond that he considers this place both of theirs," he asked himself. Masamune looked at him, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome and I have formed a bond that we call this place ours." The Taiyoukai tilted his head and raised his eyebrow.

Masamune laughed slightly, "Yes Sesshomaru, I can read minds in my home." He paused knowing the Taiyoukai's next question, "And no, Kagome can't read minds." Kagome sighed and thought, knowing Masamune would hear her, "That still weird's me out. But it was nice when I had a sore throat." Masamune conjured up some chairs for the three of them. "I'm sure that you want to hear a story, correct," he asked Sesshomaru. He nodded in reply.

"When I was boy, not much younger than you Sesshomaru, it was a time of pure magic and wonder. Humans and youkai lived in harmony, youkai killed humans as often as they killed themselves. The magic was more powerful than it is today, by a hundred fold. That is because it was tainted by evil and greed. That was when everything changed. A powerful monk, Shunsuke, was very ill. So he decided to preserve his power to protect his village. He poured his power into the Crest of Ages, soon after, he died."

Masamune conjured an image of the Crest of Ages. It looked exactly like the symbol on Sesshomaru's haori. (The three hexagon thing with the flowers.) Sesshomaru looked puzzled as to why he carried the image of the Crest. Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru, do you know about the Crest?" Kagome had heard this story before, but Masamune had never shown her what the Crest looked like. Sesshomaru looked at her, "This haori was a gift from my mother. She had never had the chance to tell me where she had gotten it."

Masamune continued, "The Crest is made of pure gold, a band of robbers raided the village and had stolen it. While dividing up their plunder, two robbers had begun to fight over the Crest's possession, a youkai and a human. This greed had angered Shunsuke's power, so he had placed a curse upon all humans and youkai, that humans would forever be greedy for power and money. And youkai would forever be bloodthirsty and lustful for human flesh. There was a great war that lasted two hundred years. By the time it was over, only one third of Japan's population was left."

"I had been forced into the war, I had proved myself enough to become the supreme general." Sesshomaru questioned, "Who did you serve under?" "I had been under the command of the great InuMakoto." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Grandfather? I was never informed of his participation in such a war." Masamune looked up at the clouds go by until the moon rose, "Yes, InuMakoto had told me that he did not want you or your father to know of the horrific war that he led."

"Your father was born a few years before the war's end. He was too young to remember it." Kagome met Sesshomaru's eyes, knowing that they had the same question. Kagome beat him to the punch, "But what happened to the Crest of Ages?" Masamune shifted in his chair to face her fully. "The Crest was in the humans' possession for almost all of the war. With the power of the Crest the humans and youkai were at a stalemate."

"On the one hundredth and eighty seventh year, the Crest was lost. This severely weakened the humans, giving way to the victory of the youkai." Kagome saw the glint of pride flash through Sesshomaru's eyes. "After the disappearance of the Crest, no one has heard of it since." She thought to Masamune, "So Masa-san, what do you think of him?" He projected his thoughts to her, "I think he would make you happy." "Yeah, if he doesn't mind having a vampire/human for a girlfriend."

"Hey, Masa-san, do you know anyway to return Sesshomaru's arm? I would like to do that for him." Masamune was slightly hesitant to tell Kagome, as he knew she wouldn't like it. "The only way is to stab the remaining part of his arm with the sword." Kagome cringed, "Is there any other way? I'm sure Sesshomaru would kill me if I tried to stab him." "You'll have to trust that he won't."

While Kagome was thinking with Masamune, she didn't notice that he was projecting his and Kagome's thought conversation to Sesshomaru. He thought to Masamune, "Does she have such a bond with you that she asks for your approval of me?" Masamune gave the Taiyoukai a knowing smile, "Yes, ever since she came here, she has considered me her father. Every time that she came to see me, you were either spoken or thought of…Will you allow her to return your arm? She feels partly responsible." Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Masamune stood, followed by Kagome, then Sesshomaru, "Masa-san, thank you for the story. I think we should leave now, we've been here a whole week!" Kagome had counted as the days whizzed by. Masamune chuckled, "Kagome, just because so much time has gone by here, it has not even been a second in your time." "I know that! I was just kidding." Kagome hugged him goodbye and stepped back to take Sesshomaru's hand. As Kagome concentrated to return to their world, Masamune bowed to Sesshomaru as they faded away.

Kagome had successfully brought someone to meet Masamune's world, "And back," she thought. She smiled up at Sesshomaru as their world faded back into focus. They stood there just staring into each other's eyes. Their hands remained on the sword and on each other's hands. Kagome started to freak out as Sesshomaru took off his haori. "What are you doing?!" He looked calmly at her, "I do not want holes in my haori when you stab my arm."

Kagome was shocked, "How did you know that I wanted to do this?" The Taiyoukai smirked, "Masamune projected yours and his conversation to me." She glared at her sword, "You rat!" She then became uneasy, "So…are you ready for this? I'm sure it's gonna be painful." "I can handle it." Kagome positioned the Masamune on Sesshomaru's stump. She gulped and closed her eyes as she ran it through.

When Kagome pulled the sword out, she saw Sesshomaru's arm reforming. First was the bones of his arm, he was amazed that he could move it. (Does an image of Jack Sparrow pop into your mind?) Next were the nerves, to Kagome's dismay it was painful. The nerves grew down the bone, Sesshomaru thought, "It feels like getting a limb ripped off." (He got his arm cut off, not ripped.) Next came the muscles and skin, it didn't appear to bother Sesshomaru. Kagome thought, "Well, yeah. After going through hell, the DMV isn't that bad." Finally, the two stripes grew on Sesshomaru's wrist from top to bottom.

Sesshomaru sat heavily on the boulder he and Kagome were on earlier as he shrugged his haori back on. Kagome came and put her hand on his newly reformed hand, "I didn't mean to cause you so much pain." He squeezed her hand gently, "I was prepared to endure it." Sesshomaru then said something Kagome had never heard from him, or Inuyasha for that matter, "Thank you." And completely freaky to Kagome, Sesshomaru kissed her hand! "Umm, y-you're welcome."

Kagome was unaware that her nervousness was affecting her powers. Vines and tree roots were emerging from the ground. They were slowly encasing the two in a protective cocoon-like thing. Kagome didn't even pay attention to this! Sesshomaru noticed but was lost in Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. She thought to herself, "I wish that we could be alike. Then we could be together."

Both of their auras became starkly visible. Kagome's was its usual lavender mixed with red, from Akimi's presence, making her aura a deep purple. Sesshomaru's was pure white. Finally seeing that something was going on, Kagome saw that her and Sesshomaru's auras left their bodies and merged above them. The mixed aura turned into a white and purple tie-dyed looking aura.

The swirling aura colors sped up faster and faster. It flashed and split into two and returned to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome screamed in shock as her body was turned from human/vampire to youkai/vampire. Her black hair turned white, except for two strips that remained black, and it had grown an extra foot. (Like Rouge's white striped hair.) Markings like those on Sesshomaru appeared on her face and wrists. The difference though, was that the colors were inverted, dark blue stripes and a maroon crescent. Kagome now permanently had fangs and claws. Her chocolate eyes changed into familiar molten gold ones.

A large fluffy thing, like Sesshomaru's, formed on her right shoulder and wrapped around her waist from behind and ran down left leg. The miko/youkai/vampire collapsed on the ground panting. Sesshomaru's hair changed to look exactly like Kagome's. The Taiyoukai stayed pretty much the same except his hair had grown even longer than it was. Sesshomaru fell to his knees as changes were occurring in his body that he would soon learn was his vampire self.

The vines and roots had retreated back into the ground. Kagome sat up slowly looking at Sesshomaru. They asked in unison to each other, "What just happened?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ahhhhh!!!! Next chap preview: Sesshomaru discovers his vampire self!!! Dum, dum, dummmmmmmm!! Ja!


	7. Chapter VI

All things being equal...fat people use more soap. Next chap, yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 6

Kagome and Sesshomaru slowly rose to their feet, staring at each other's changes. Kagome stammered, "I-I…you…we…" The Taiyoukai was shocked but kept his cool, "We have changed. It seems that you are no longer human, but youkai." Kagome looked down at her hands, "The-these markings…" Sesshomaru once again finished for her, "They are similar to mine…except that your markings are the opposite color of those on my wrists and face."

Kagome realized he had said 'face,' "Wait, I have markings on my face? I thought only inu youkai could have facial markings like yours." Sesshomaru was tempted to give her a 'duh' look, "Well, you are an inu youkai," Kagome was zoning out on her changes that she unconsciously changed into her vampire self, "And apparently you are an inu youkai vampire." Kagome walked over to the stream to look at herself.

She looked like Akimi, but she was still herself. Her hair inverted itself, black hair with white strips. Her eyes were a metallic red, they were flashing with anger, and somehow Kagome just knew that Akimi was angry she didn't have control. The blue markings had turned blood red, though the crescent had retained its color. Kagome's fangs and claws, that were now permanent, were even longer than before. Her claws had grown an extra inch, and she could barely close her mouth fully being that her fangs would poke the lower part of her mouth.

Sesshomaru walked up beside her, "I've changed into my vampire form, but I'm still in control. I don't understand." Sesshomaru's youkai pride poked its head, "That is because you are a youkai, a powerful one at that. Combined with you miko powers, you are able to overpower Akimi." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru fully, "Your hair is longer. Heh, I went through all these changes and your hair just gets longer." She wanted to hold his hand but was afraid to. Her fluffy tail thing seemed to bend to her desires, it reached over to Sesshomaru's fluffy tail thing and held it endearingly.

Sesshomaru knew what their tails were doing, but he didn't seem to care, "Despite the fact that I appear to not have changed much, I have the feeling that I have become a vampire." Kagome was preoccupied looking at their tails, but paid attention to the conversation. "How do you know that you're a vampire?" Sesshomaru guided Kagome's head with his hand to look into her eyes. "I have my suspicions." Kagome saw that he was changing from his youkai self into his vampire self.

The Taiyoukai's skin got even paler (OO) and his eyes became a light cloudy sapphire (O.O). Sesshomaru's claws grew to the same length of Kagome's, as did his fangs. Most of his hair remained silvery white, but it faded into black as it went further down his back and legs. Unknown to either of the inu youkai vampires, a small light flashed on Sesshomaru's back. The flash was so small that it vanished as soon as it appeared. Kagome was in awe, "You're eyes are amazing, Tovarish."

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, "Tovarish?" Kagome was shook from her awe-stupor, "Huh? Did I just say that?" Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes you did. What does it mean?" "Well, it means comrade, or friend, it's Russian." Sesshomaru cocked and eyebrow, Kagome knew his next question, "Russia is a county across the western sea of Japan." She knelt down and drew a crude map in the dirt, "Hey, maybe next time I go to my time, I'll bring you back a map. Anyway, Russia is right here, see? It's the largest country in the world. Although, I have no clue where I got Tovarish from, I even said it with the accent, or how I understand it."

The Taiyoukai put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Perhaps there is some things you do not know of your vampire half." "Yeah, I think we should get back," she stood up and Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's haori wasn't closed. She blushed as she started to tie it for him. The Taiyoukai didn't move as he watched Kagome turn back into her youkai self, he sensed that he had changed back as well. They walked back to the group in silence, hand in hand.

Inuyasha had dozed slightly while waiting and worrying about Kagome. His ears perked up when he sensed the not undead miko he loved. He hopped down in front of her as she emerged through the trees, "Kagome! Where have you be-" Inuyasha was staring into the youkai eyes of Kagome, "Wha- what happened to you?! It was Sesshomaru wasn't it, that bastard always screws with my life!!" Kagome smacked Inuyasha.

Kagome, who was unused to her youkai strength, left a hand-sized welt with claw marks on the hanyou's face. Inuyasha touched his cheek gently, as the sting from the welt burned more his anger grew twice as face. Inuyasha showed his fangs and growled, in his rage he swung at Kagome. His fist was only a mere inch from the miko's face. Sesshomaru had used his poison whip to hold Inuyasha at bay. Kagome looked at him, "How dare you even think about hitting me."

Kagome's eyes began to glow bright, so bright that they seemed white. "Inuyasha," she breathed. Vines and branches raised from the ground and entwined on Inuyasha. Kagome's voice became accented in Russian, "Inuyasha, you vere going to hit me out of anger, so I'll remove your rage and I'll make you MAD!!" The small vines and branches drove into Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha screamed in pain, the vines were gone before he stopped. Inuyasha fell to the ground, screaming and holding his head.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Jaken turned away as Inuyasha began pounding his head into the ground, screaming and begging for Kagome to make the madness go away. While everyone was looking away, Rin was strangely fascinated with the horror unfolding before her. Kagome ordered the vines to form a cocoon around Inuyasha. She forced it underground, making sure he had a breathing tube. Kagome, still in Russian accent mode, "Tovarish, do you have a dungeon at your castle?" He nodded slowly, "Yes, although it has not been used in centuries." "Good," she lost the accent, "We will need a place to keep him."

Kagome turned to the others, "Hey, can you all get ready to leave?" Kagome heard a growl, "Shippo, there is food in my bag. You can have some, as long as you share with everyone else, okay?" Shippo ran up and jumped in her arms, he whispered in his mother's ear, "I'm glad I have a strong 'kassan." (Shippo doesn't seem to be bothered by alot of what Kagome does.) He kissed her and practically dove into the backpack. Miroku placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Can I ask, what happened to the both of you?"

Kagome put her hand on the monk's, "I'm not exactly sure Miroku, but I know I'm an inu youkai now. There is someone I can ask, but he's in my era. When I go back, I'll go see him." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, he thought, "She looks very serene…" Kagome suddenly smacked Miroku, not as hard as she did Inuyasha though, "Keep your lecherous hands to yourself." Sango gave him the glare and hit him with her boomerang. Shippo, Kilala and Jaken sighed and Rin laughed her butt off.

The group packed up relatively quick, though Miroku had seven welts and bumps to match on his head. Sesshomaru and Kagome were at the lead, on their yuki clouds. In tow on both sides of the inu youkai were Rin, Shippo and Jaken on Ah-Un and Miroku and Sango on Kilala. Inuyasha was still in the vine cocoon underground, he was only detectable by the breathing tube moving along with the group in the air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So? Still good? Ja!


	8. Chapter VII

Have you ever felt like your head was full of sand? Not you regular loose sand mind you, but compacted sand. And bugs or something are jumping on the compacted sand, well sometimes I do. Next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 7

While on towards Sesshomaru's castle, Sango had ordered Kilala to drift back away from the keen ears of Sesshomaru and Kagome, although not suspiciously. Miroku whispered to Sango, "I'm very worried about Kagome. She's become frighteningly cruel and vicious. I'm afraid that vampire, Akimi, has changed her more than she knows." Sango nodded, "Yeah, and did you hear that strange accent she spoke in. I've never heard anything like it." "We need to talk to her," they both said in unison. Sango gave Kilala a gentle kick to catch back up to the others.

Kagome was preoccupied with her new nails to pay attention to the large castle forming in the distance. Shippo exclaimed loudly in awe, "'Kaasan! Do you see that castle?! It's HUGE!!" Kagome looked up and was speechless. She looked at Sesshomaru, she swore he was smirking at hers' and everyone else's amazement. Her gaze caught his eye, Kagome mouthed 'wow' to him. She thought, "You could put at least ten Higurashi shrines inside the wall!" Sesshomaru was the first to descend and land within the castle's outer wall. Inuyasha went under the wall and continued following Kagome.

The Taiyoukai already began walking as the others were still in the air. Kagome, who touched down second, caught up with him. He spoke, "I take it that you like my home." There was an odd pause, then she spoke, although in the Russian accent, "It reminds me of home." Kagome was walking fairly close to Sesshomaru, as the accent was fading she gave his hand a quick squeeze. This action had a strange affect on him, he felt it, deep within. "I must speak with you, come," he said as they reached the castle's main door. Kagome made the Inuyasha vine-bubble to wait outside.

Sesshomaru strode toward his study. As he passed a couple servants he ordered, "Tend to the guests, chambers, food, clothes." There was no reply from the cat and eagle youkai, just a very low bow. Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the study in no time. The room welcomed Kagome with a fireplace, two chairs and a couch, a few small tables, a large desk with papers on it, and books. Books were everywhere, on tables, on chairs, on the floor, on the desk. Not to mention the book shelves that were on every wall from floor to ceiling.

Kagome was wondering around looking at this and that, Sesshomaru opted to sit by the fireplace. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, it had been a terribly tiring day. From fighting with a vampire-miko to becoming a vampire-youkai himself, and regaining his arm on top of it. "Kagome." She jumped a little at the break in silence, "Da, Tovarish?" (Da is yes in Russian.) The Taiyoukai gestured to the chair next to him. "I've been thinking about your vampire half. Akimi seems to have more control than either of us thought."

"Control? Vhat do you mean?" Sesshomaru pointed a finger at her, "Right there, your speech changes to hers." Kagome crossed her arms, "Vhat makes you sink I'm not letting 'er do zat?" Sesshomaru settled a little in the chair, "Then why allow it? What's to say that the vampire essence within myself won't try to take over." Kagome answered with the suggestion of Akimi in her head, "And vhat's wrong with seeing an old tovarish of mine." Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose, "You know the vampire inside of me?"

Kagome smiled reminiscently, still in the accent, "Da. He vas actually more than a tovarish to me. Hidenori vas my husband. (he-day-nor-ee, just in case you were wondering) We were married for sree hundred years, until he died. On his deathbed, I drank his blood to keep his essence alive wit-in me." Sesshomaru nodded with a 'mmm,' just as he was about to speak, Kagome interrupted and without an accent. "Oh! That reminds me, I need to get Inuyasha." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated.

Outside, the vine-bubble emerged from the ground. It floated still for a moment, then the bubble began to reshape itself. It closed down on Inuyasha, he screamed in pain. It formed an Inuyasha vine suit, it constricted so tightly on his body that he couldn't make a sound. Kagome ordered the vine suit to come to the study. As it approached every door, a small amount of vines came from Inuyasha's hand area to form a hand to manage door handles. Kagome got up and opened the study door just in time for Inuyasha to appear.

"Shall we go the dungeon?" Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to lead the way. "So, do you have anyone down there," she asked as they walked, with Inuyasha behind. "The last time it was used, my father was at the throne." "I've read horror stories about Feudal dungeons. My favorite one was where they kept crazy people down there. I could only imagine the screams that were heard." Sesshomaru stayed unusually quiet. Kagome broke the silence after they were on the stairs. "Whoa, your dungeon must be deep underground." The Taiyoukai answered simply, "Not many places one would be able to escape to."

They proceeded down to meet a corridor with cells on both sides. Sesshomaru lead the way to the farthest cell before the corridor split off into a T. When he reached the door he let out a youkai breath to clear the dust off the handle. (Dust in _his_ house, I'm surprised.) The door creaked and whined as it was opened due to years upon years of nonuse. Kagome moved Inuyasha inside, he remained in the middle until Sesshomaru to close the door. The wood from the door and frame whined even more with its closure. Kagome released the vines and ordered them to form bedding in the corner.

With the release of the vines Inuyasha fell to the floor, unconscious. Kagome motioned 'shall we' with her hand. She was looking at Sesshomaru, but something caught her eye. Beyond the Taiyoukai there was a pink glowing wall. "What is that?" Sesshomaru knew what she was referring to, but looked anyway. "That is a forbidden part the dungeon. Not even I have seen it. My father erected that barrier to keep everyone out." He gently pushed Kagome to get her to walk with him. "I have searched all of my father's records and books about it." They were already on the stairs. "Did you find anything?"

"Only one book, it's from my father to me…but I am unable to read it." Kagome stopped to look at Sesshomaru when they reached the hallway atop the stairs. "Why can't you read it?" "It is written in a foreign language. Despite my power and knowledge, I have never come across anything quite like it." Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's, "May I see it?" Sesshomaru sensed Sango and Miroku coming, "Later." Kagome saw a flash of black and purple in her peripheral, she took her hand away quickly.

"Ah, Kagome, we've been looking for you." "Yeah, do you think we can talk…alone?" Kagome looked at the two, then at Sesshomaru questioning. He nodded then walked away. Kagome felt this odd feeling, almost like she lost something. She continued to stare as the Taiyoukai walked away. ahem Kagome's head snapped back to Sango and Miroku, "Uh, um, yeah. What was it you guys wanted to talk about?" Sango saw Miroku become uneasy, so she stepped in, "Kagome, we are worried about you. Are you aware of all that went on back in the forest?"

"Of course I do! I fought Sesshomaru, and then Rin got hurt so I turned her into a vampire. Then that whole ordeal with me and Sesshomaru transforming into youkai-vampires. Then we decided to come here." Miroku had worry all over his face, "What about you making Inuyasha crazy? Do you remember that?" Kagome scratched her head, "Uh, I think so…well not every detail." "Kagome, that happened four hours ago, how could you forget something like that?" "I don't know…" There was an awkward silence.

"Kagome," Sango said, "You put Inuyasha in the dungeon because you made him crazy. Didn't you realize _why_ you were putting him down there?" Kagome was concerned about this too, but decided to play it dumb. "Ahh...not really. Hehe." Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. Thankfully for Kagome, a servant came up to them. Bowing low, "My lord and ladies, the Master has summoned you for dinner. Please follow me." They followed the dragon youkai, Kagome directly behind her and the monk and taijia behind.

Kagome wondered how much longer it would be before they reached their destination. She decided to make conversation to pass the time. "Hey, um, what's your name?" The dragon youkai looked at her curiously, "I am Miyeko." "I'm Kagome." Kagome looked at Miyeko, really noticing her features. She was about eight inches taller than Kagome, she had silvery hair that was kept in a perfect bun. "No where near Sesshomaru's hair," she thought. Miyeko had emerald green eyes, "and perfect full lips," the miko thought with slight jealousy. Miyeko wore a haori and yukata, though made to look very feminine.

"How long have you worked for Sesshomaru?" Miyeko looked up thoughtfully, "For eighty-three years." "Wow, that's a long time!" "For a human maybe, but not us youkai. I am one hundred and fifty-nine years old. I would be eighteen in human terms." Kagome downcast her eyes, she had kinda forgotten that she was youkai herself. She inched closer to Miyeko and whispered, "Um...how old is Sesshomaru...in human terms?" "He is about twenty-two." Kagome thought to herself, "And I'll be nineteen in two more months. So that means in youkai terms I'm...about one-sixty-eight?" (By Miyeko's age terms, multiply human age by 8.3 (19 x 8.3 167.8))

Kagome had contemplated her age almost to the point of a headache. The group had made it to the dinning hall. Miyeko opened the door for them, and upon seeing Sesshomaru, she bowed and exited quickly. Kagome walked into a quaint dinning hall, not super big but bigger than a single floor of her house. She saw the slightest hand gesture from the Taiyoukai telling her to sit at his right hand. As she approached, a servant from nowhere pulled the chair for her. Across from Kagome was Rin, then Shippo next to her and finally Sango. Miroku across from Sango and next to Kagome.

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and a precession of food came from the swinging doors from the kitchen. All manner of beef and poultry and fish and vegetables were laid before them. Kagome was impressed by the extravagance of it all. Rin squeeled joyfully, she practically dove for the food. She stopped dead in her tracks by a glare from Sesshomaru. She sat back down, slapped her hands together, "Itadakimasu, Kami-sama." (Did I spell that right?) Sesshomaru nodded his approval and allowed her to eat. Everyone else followed her actions (not the diving for food part:P), before being granted permission to eat.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, Rin and Shippo babbled and Miroku and Sango chatted. Kagome kept her face toward her plate but watched Sesshomaru as he ate. "Only he would be able to make eating graceful," she thought. Sesshomaru, finished already, stood, "I have assigned rooms and servants for each of you. They will show you to your chambers when you are done." With that, he left. Rin and Shippo finished soon after, servants guiding them to their chamber. Sesshomaru saw to it that Shippo would stay in Rin's room as they took a liking to each other.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome left at the same time. They each followed their guides together, but as they approached a four-way corridor, Sango and Miroku went left and Kagome proceeded right. "Goodnight guys," Kagome called out as she turned another corner. Kagome was glad that her servant had been Miyeko. She was curious, "Why do I have a room away from everyone else?" "You are not away from _every_one else." "Then who sleeps down this hallway?" "The Master does," Miyeko said plainly.

"Huh!?" She stopped as they reached Kagome's room, "Lord Sesshomaru's chamber is right there." She pointed to the door ten feet away. Kagome turned red, "Why do I have to sleep here?" "It is not in me to analyze or judge the Master's commands." Miyeko lead her in the room, "There is a bath and wash basin in this room and there are clothes in this closet." The closet was large enough to put a king size bed in and still have room left over. "Lady Kagome, would you like me to set out something for you to wear to bed after your bath?" "Something light blue, please. And you don't have to call me Lady."

Miyeko leaned in close to Kagome's ear, "The Master can hear us from his room, if I don't address you as such, I will see his wrath first hand." "Oh, okay." Kagome went to the bathroom and settled in the already made bath. Miyeko recovered her clothes and stashed them deep within the closet. "Mmm, this is so much better than when Miroku cons village leaders to give us rooms." Kagome hadn't noticed that she fell asleep in the soothing water. (Does anyone _actually_ notice that they fall asleep?) Miyeko shook her, the miko shot up out of the tub. The dragon youkai quickly wrapped her in a large and soft towel.

"My Lady, it is not safe to sleep in the water. You should lay down," Miyeko dismissed herself. Kagome dried off and put on the silk pajamas that had sakura petals floating all over it. She heaved into the bed of silk and fir and fell quickly asleep, not bothering with the covers. Unknown to her, she was being watched. Sesshomaru moved deftly to her bed and brought the sheets and blanket up to her chin. Kagome caught his hand just before he let go of the blanket. She squeezed it gently but endearingly. The Taiyoukai forced himself to wiggle out of her grasp and leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So??? Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter VIII

How many members of the Impossible Missions Force does it take to change a light bulb? Five: while Cinnamon creates a diversion by wearing a skimpy dress, I use a tiny narcotic dart to knock out the fascist dictator and remove his body. Rollin, wearing a plastic mask, masquerades as the dictator long enough for Barney to sneak up to the next floor, drill a hole down into the light fixture, remove the burned-out bulb, and replace it with a new super-high wattage model of his own design. Meanwhile, Willie has driven up to the door in a laundry truck. Just before Rollin's real identity is revealed, we escape to the laundry truck, drive to the airfield, and return to the United States. Next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 8

Kagome's Nightmare – Kagome's POV

I…I'm in a field. There are bodies everywhere. I look down and see that I'm knee-deep in blood. The smell is horrendous. I see someone in the distance. A survivor? I run to see who it is. Oh...no...it's Akimi. But she seems different. She's laughing manically. What's that in her hand? I sneak up to get a closer look. I...it's...it's a...a...head. A head! I try to scream but nothing comes out. Akimi lifts the head level with hers and licks its face. She says, "Prosto, kak ya lyublyu ego, v vozraste cosoka let." It sounded strange when she said it, but I understood it. She said, "Just as I love it, aged forty years." She's talking about the blood like it's wine!

There's a flash of white all around me. When it subsides I look around. There's a very big canopy bed, a vanity, a dresser and doors that lead to a balcony. I go to the balcony ledge. As far as the eye can see, there are spikes. They're sticking up from the ground. There are bodies covering the spikes. A noise catches my attention. I look over the edge of the railling. There's a man hanging for dear life. I try to reach for him, but I'm not moving! I'm screaming in my head for my body to move.

Finally it does and grabs the man's hand. But instead of hauling him up, I just toss him back. He screams as he falls. Silenced by three spikes in his legs, two in the chest and one throught his head. I want to throw myself off the ledge for committing such an act. I hear someone behind me. It's a man. He's tall, with long, almost greasy, hair. I walk toward him. He has a wide mustache. He's wearing a necklace, it's an eight-pointed star with a square ruby in the middle surrounded by eight pearls. "Zdravstvujte, Lyubov." He just said, "Hello, Love." I put my hand on his cheek. I respond, but it's not me...it's Akimi. "Moi dorogie, gospodv Vlad," I say...or Akimi...whatever. I instantly know that I/Akimi said, "My dear, lord Vlad." We close the space between us to kiss. Just as we are about to make contact I wake up.

I sit straight up, looking around to confrim that it was only a dream. I'm tangled in my silken sheets, which are stuck to me from sweating. I'm trying frantically to get these stupid sheets off of me. Being the ditz that I am, I slice my leg open in three places with my claws. I say out loud, "Dummy, your a youkai, remember?" I reply, "Not well enough...ouch!" I check out the damage. Wow, that's deep. I get up and walk to the bathroom. Well, more like hobble, because the pain shoots through my body with every step. When I get to the bathroom I realize, "Dumbass! I could have used my yuki cloud." I wash and bandage my leg. I decide to get up now since there is no way I'm gonna try and go back to bed. I get dressed and decide to explore the castle while everyone is still asleep.

Sesshomaru's Nightmare – Sesshomaru's POV

I find myself at a dinning table. Before me are all manner of delicacies, of which the likes I have never seen before. But something in the back of my mind tells my that I've had this before. In the cup next to my plate is - I can only guess - a type of red sake. I grab it and drink. It's...not sake of any kind...It's...blood. But I still continue to drink. I can feel it running down my chin. What is wrong with me! I attempt to force myself to stop, but I have no control. I observe all around me and the table. There are spikes, thirty feet at least. They are sticking from the ground. My eyes run up the one closest to me. There's a human body slowly sliding down the spike. I look further and see that there are bodies on all the spikes. It's sickening.

To my left a man walks up to me and bows. He looks like a walking corpse. I almost expected to see holes all over him. He motions for me to follow. Without my conscent, my body gets up and follows. We walk further into the sea of spikes and bodies. I glance over to see small children on some spikes. I think of Rin. It makes me sick to even think of her like that. My body - still moving on its own - goes inside a building and up a flight of stairs. I go through a door to see a woman, she turns.

She has short black hair, no longer than Rin's longest finger. She has deep blue eyes, so deep that you could swim in them. On her strange haori is a piece of metal in the shape of an iris. "Zdravstvujte, Lyubov," I say, but understand it as, "Hello, Love." She put her hand on my cheek. "Moi dorogie, gospodv Vlad," She says and I know that she said, "My dear, Lord Vlad." So that is the body I am occupying? We close the space between us to kiss. Just as we are about to make contact I wake up.

I almost jump out of my chair, I fell asleep at my desk. My view is blocked, I look and there is a parchment stuck to my forehead. (I just had to!) I stand up as I remove the offender. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. It's backwards, but it reads..."monkey toes"? I must have been tired. Come to think of it, it has been almost three weeks since I last slept. Just as I was about to wipe off the writing, I hear 'dumbass.' I walk out of my room to see that Kagome has left her chambers.

Normal POV

Kagome was startled to see Sesshomaru, but not suprised. "Yeah, like _he_ sleeps," she thought to herself. She walked up to him to say hi, but stopped before she can say anything. She does the 'decoding' in her head. "Soet yeknom? Wait!! Monkey toes?" Kagome started to quiver trying to hold in her laughter. She couldn't hold it in. Just as she started to let air out, Sesshomaru's clawed hand slammed against her mouth. She "Hey!"-ed under his hand, but stopped when he gave her the 'look.' With his hand still on her mouth, he lead her back to his room. Once safely behind the closed door, he let go of Kagome.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru ignored her and proceeded to wash his forehead. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat in one of the big comfy chairs. The Taiyoukai came out and sat at his desk, shredding the 'monkey toe' memo. "What is a 'dumbass'?" Kagome was knocked out of her daze, "Huh? Oh, um, it means idiot." He raised an eyebrow, "Why is it that you said that?" Kagome yawned and went over to stand in front of the desk. "I was trying to get untangled from my sheet and and cut my leg." She pulled up her kimono to show him, blood was seeping through the bandages. "I hobbled to the washroom. It wasn't until I got there that I realized I could have used my yuki cloud, and I called myself a dumbass."

Sesshomaru absorbed all this. When she was done, he sighed as he got back up and went into the bathroom. He came back with bandages and small towels. He motioned toward the bed with his head, "Sit." Kagome settled on the end of the bed. Sesshomaru knelt on one knee and placed the foot of Kagome's injured leg on his other knee. Kagome sat quietly as she watched him work. He carefully sliced the side of the bloody bandages, removing them. As he was pulling them off, his 'patient' flinched, he removed them more slowly and gently blew on the open wounds. (Awww.)

Using one of the towels, he pushed on the cuts, soaking up as much blood as possible. To ease Kagome's tensing up, Sesshomaru put his free hand on her hand, she then relaxed considerably. To her dismay, he removed his hand to apply the fresh bandage. He wrapped it, then gently put his hand on it. Kagome almost felt that having his hand on her wounds was healing them. But when the Taiyoukai took his hand away, the pain hit her like a car wreak. She tried to stand up after Sesshomaru did, but fell down from the pain. She fell forward, right into his arms.

In a trance-likeness, he quoted something from his dream, "Zdravstvujte, Lyubov." Kagome, the ditz, went along, "Moi dorogie, gospodv Vlad." This snapped Sesshomaru back into reallity, he shook Kagome to bring her back too. "Where did you hear that?" Kagome scratched her head, "Oh, I heard it in my dream from earlier. Why?" "Tell me about your dream." Kagome found her balance to sit back on the bed. She described her dream to him. "I had a dream quite similar. Apparently, I was this 'Lord Vlad,' while you were Akimi. I believe that these dreams were not dreams, but memories of our vampire selves." Kagome considered the facts as Sesshomaru paced about in front of one of the bookshelves. The miko's eyes began getting heavy, she laid back onto the bad and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey! See? I updated! Yay for me! I'll update next week! Ja!


	10. Chapter IX

You know when you go into a restaurant, and it gets busy and they start a waiting list, and they start calling out names, "DuFresnes, party of two." They say again, "DuFresnes, party of two." But then if no one answers, they'll just go to the next name, "Bush, party of three." Yeah, but what happened to the DuFresnes? No one seems to care. Who can eat at a time like this? People are missing, they're probably tied up in a trunk somewhere with duct tape over their mouths! And they're hungry! That's a double whammy! "Bush, search party of three! You can eat once you find the DuFresnes!" Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 9

Kagome woke from her, thankfully, dreamless sleep to the sound of a book being dropped. She sat up, groggy, she noticed that she was under the covers of the bed. "Hey...wasn't I at the foot of the bed," she thought to herself. Shaking the sleepiness out of her head, she looked towards the source of the sound. It happened to be Sesshomaru, who had knocked one of the many, many books off of his desk. Kagome got out of bed and walked over to the fallen book. Well, more like limped. Her wound was mostly healed but it was still sore.

She picked up the book and started reading. (She closed it after determining that the mating rituals of dung beetles were boring. (Just kidding!)) The miko closed it after determing that the history of youkai hybrids weren't really interesting. She placed the book back on the desk. "Wha'ch'ya doin'?" Without looking away from the three current books he was reading, Sesshomaru answered, "I am researching if there is a record of the vampires' exsistance. Or whether they came to be later in time." Kagome looked up thoughtfully, "Well, from what I know about vampires, they don't show up for another hundred years or so. Also, they originate from Romainia, but spread out after a while."

Sesshomaru only nodded. After his eyes darted over a few sentences, he sighed, though only slightly. Closing all the books in front of him, he said, "Being that vampire exsistance is yet to become known, my books and records will not have information about them." Something clicked in Kagome's head, "Oh, yeah! Didn't you say that your father left you a book, but you couldn't read it?" He didn't say anything, but reached for a book under a stack of fifteen books. With his taiyoukai speed, Sesshomaru pulled the book from under the pile. Kagome could have sworn that the books levitated for second before they fell with a quiet thud, still neatly stacked.

He handed the book to Kagome. The book was bound in a deep red leather, red like Sesshomaru's and Kagome's markings. Imprinted on the cover was the symbol on the Taiyoukai's shoulder, "The Crest of Ages," she said aloud. Her fingers lingered on it for a few seconds before opening it. She looked at the writing and asked, "How do you know that it was from your father?" "He gave it to me on his deathbed." "Oh, I'm sor-" "Don't," he said coldly. "Don't what?" "Don't appologize, it was his fault that he died. It was by his own free will that he married a human." Although Kagome was no longer a human and the words weren't directed at her, she felt hurt by what he said.

Kagome chose silence as an answer and began reading the book, translating. "My son, I trust that it was not too difficult for you to translate this. I had this book enchanted to keep you from turning the pages until you find the truth that each page holds. As you know, I had a barrier put up in the castle dungeon. It took twenty of the most powerful monks and mikos to do so. It will take a far greater number to bring it down. I fear that the truth that lies behind it will be too much to bare. Forgive me, my son, my heir, Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru his eyes darting from side-to-side, as if searching his mind for the truth that was held in the dungeon.

Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Unconsiously, he put his hand on hers and squeezed gently. At this most simplist of touches, she was dazed. She moved her hand out from under his and towards his cheek. Drawing his gaze to meet hers, he turned his body to fully face her. The miko was gently rubbing his face with her thumb. Both of them not realizing that they were inching closer. They got close enough to feel their breathing on each other. As if flipping a switch in each of their minds, they transformed to the point of not needing air. They moved in closer.

As they were mere centimeters away, Kagome hesitated, why, she couldn't figure it out. Sesshomaru gave her a look a assurance. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, waiting. Sesshomaru captured her lips as he closed his golden orbs. It wasn't an intense kiss, nor was it chaste. It was..."perfect," Kagome thought. Kagome gasped when he licked her lower lip, but didn't grant his wish. She relished the feeling of his tongue on her lips. Her heart racing faster and faster, she parted her lips slightly. As Sesshomaru saw his chance he took it. Just as he entered, a knock came to the door.

Both youkai/vampires parted awkwardly, Kagome blushing, she turned away from the Taiyoukai. He got up and opened the door, it was Rin. Sighing ever so slightly, he let her in. Kagome had walked over to the window to see the sun peaking a third over the horizon. Rin saw her and squeeled with glee. "Kagome-san!" The girl bolted for the miko. Kagome realizing, "Rin stop!" Kagome leaped for the little girl, grabbing her and sliding over to the bed. Rin started to cry. "Rin, you can't go into the sunlight, remember?" The older vampire held up Rin's hand to her face, "See, your hand was burned. Don't worry, it will heal in a little bit. But let this be a reminder...No Sunlight."

Rin nodded as the two of them stood. She walked over to her father figure to show him her hand. Kagome ploped on the bed, thinking, "Nightmares, untold truths, kissing, and Rin almost was a pile of ashes before breakfast." She looked at her leg, still thinking, "And my leg reopened." Sesshomaru knelt infront of his daughter, inspecting her hand, "You'll have to be more careful Rin." Kagome said, "Rin, when I go back to my time, I try and find out a way for you to go outside." Sesshomaru, with his super sense o' time, said, "Rin, it is fifteen minutes to eat, wake the others." He kissed her forehead, she nodded and happily ran out the door.

Sesshomaru smelt the blood from Kagome's wound as he stood up, "Take those bandages off while I go get clean ones." The miko followed directions obediantly. Sitting on one of the comfy chairs after throwing the bandages away. Sesshomaru returned and bandaged her wound just as he did before. Kagome thought to herself, "I didn't have to have as much bandages as last time, my wounds are almost healed. He probably just being overprotective. Kawaii!" Kagome's stomach growled. She giggled and stood up. Before Sesshomaru could stand up, the miko placed a kiss atop his head. He looked up at her, emotions flashing in each others eyes.

Kagome grabbed his hand, guiding him to his feet, "Come on Sessho, lets head down to breakfast." They walked to the dining room, Rin and Shippo chatting about what they were going to do today. Rin had to remind the kit that she couldn't go outside until "Kagome-kassan" could go back to her time. Kagome smiled at how Rin had picked up the 'kassan' from Shippo. As Sesshomaru and Kagome sat at the table, Miroku and Sango sauntered in. "Ohayo..." yawn They yawned in unison. After they say down, servants came bearing food. As they ate, no one really noticed that Sesshomaru was eating with his left hand.

Kagome set down her fork, "Sesshomaru, would you mind if I were to try and bring down the barrier in the dungeon? I mean, I know I'm not very powerful. It took twenty monks and mikos to erect the barrier and Inutaisho-sama said it would take a lot more to bring it down. I just want try, that's all." Kagome smiled at him as he squeezed her hand from under the table where they kept their captured hands. "You may certainly try," he continued quietly, "Lyubov." The miko knew Sesshomaru was smiling inside, "I can see it in his eyes," she thought. They all finished their breakfast in comfortable silence...well mostly silent, due to Rin and Shippo.

Not to mention the loud slap from taijia to monk, because Miroku decided to sit next to Sango instead of across to her. Sango thought to herself with a sigh, "It's really hard to love a man that does that. I'm gonna talk to Kagome about what I should do." Kagome stood up, letting go of Sesshomaru's hand, "I'm going to my room for a while, okay?" Sesshomaru nodded, although saddened from lack of miko hand in his. "Sango, do you want to come with me?" The girls walked silently to Kagome's bedroom. Meanwhile, Rin and Shippo left to go play after being reminded by Sesshomaru to stay out of the sun. This left the men at the table.

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for letting us stay here. I know you don't care humans, especially when we're untruding in your home. I think we should be leaving by tomorrow. We still need to hunt down Naraku." Sesshomaru waved it off, "You may stay as long as need be. I am not forcing you to stay or leave. Besides, it is good for Rin to get accustomed to human company." Miroku bowed his head, "We are in your debt Sesshomaru-sama. How could we repay you for such generosity?" "It is not necessary. My only requirement for you, Monk, is that you keep your letcherous hands off of my servants."

They both stood up and exited the room. Miroku chuckled slightly while scratching his head, "Yeah and if I did, Sango would kill me." Standing in the hallway, "Um, Sesshomaru-sama? Could you point me in the direction to go outside? I would like to go for a walk." Sesshomaru decided that a walk sounded good. "I'll join you." They walked in silence, like that of brothers enjoying each other's company. They walked outside into the morning air of early fall. The fields and gardens and small forest were brilliantly colored with reds, oranges and yellows.

"Your home is really quite amazing, Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru didn't answer and proceeded to a stream with a bridge. He stopped at the crest of the bridge, Miroku stood beside him looking over the edge at the koi in the water. Sesshomaru broke the silence, "How is it that Kagome came to this time?" "Huh? Oh, I wasn't there when she first came. But she told me that her time is five hundred years in the future. There, she lives at a shrine centered around the Bone Eater's Well. One day, she was near it and the lid broke open and something pulled her in. When she hit the bottom of the well, she was in our time."

Miroku lifted his head toward the shapeshifting clouds, "That's when she met Inuyasha and freed him from the tree." The Taiyoukai nodded, "I see. Have you ever gone to Kagome's time?" He sighed, almost sadly, "No, the well does not let me pass. It is probably because I do not have the spiritual power Kagome has. Although Inuyasha could pass through, probably because he was part youkai." Miroku knew where Sesshomaru was going with this, "I believe you would be able to pass. You are a full youkai, a taiyoukai at that." They left the bridge and sat on a bench nearby.

Miroku became hesitant, "Um...Sessh..." The Taiyoukai spoke sternly, "What?" "Well, do you...since you're the Lord of the Western Lands...do you have the authority to...to wed people?" "I do have that authority. Do you with to marry the taijia, Sango?" "Yes...I know I wanted to wait until after Naraku is defeated, but I want to do this now. Would you be willing to marry us?" "I will do this for you. When do you wish to do this?" "Well, um...I haven't asked Sango yet. So I guess after Kagome comes back from visiting her family...if Sango says yes."

"Indeed, Kagome has spoken of visiting home." Miroku looked at the Taiyoukai, "You know, it's only been a short time, but you feel like a brother to me." "I thought having a hanyou for a brother was bad, but you may call me Sesshomaru-niisan, Miroku-otoutosan." With a brotherly shake of the hands, Miroku stood up, "I think I'll go ask Sango if she'll marry me. Thanks...'Niisan." Sesshomaru stared up at sky, thinking, "Hmm...marriage..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I did it! It's next week and I updated just like I said I would. Next chapter preview: Miroku pops the question, Kagome tries to break the barrier in the dungeon. See y'alls next week! Ja!

Otoutosan - Younger brother

'Niisan (oniisan) - Older brother

**Big manga spoiler!! Don't read if you haven't read chapter 518!!**

Sesshomaru finally got his arm back!!!! Yay!!!! That had nothing to do with the fic, I'm just excited!!


	11. Chapter X

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!! **OKAY!!!! A couple of things. First, I decided that Miroku will ask Sango to marry him in a later chapter, and Kagome is going to wait on the dungeon barrier for a bit. I did this because the dungeon discovery will be a major turn and I wanted Kagome to go to her time first. Second, _MadChick:sky_ had a very valid point that some things need to be explained. The only thing is...is that since I know how the story is going to turn out and I know all the details of it, I don't know where things need to be explained. So, what I'm going to do is ask that anyone who needs something explained, **please** email or message me with your question(s). (The questions can go as far back as the first chapter.) Because of this, I won't put up chapter 11 for a while. But what will happen is that I'll put up everyone's questions with answers next week (or the week after, depending on how many questions I get). Is that okay for you guys? Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 10

While Sesshomaru and Miroku went on their walk, Kagome and Sango went to Kagome's room. "So Sango, is this place amazing or what?" As Sango answered Kagome, the miko entered the closet pulling out a pure black kimono with the Crest of Ages on it - similar to Sesshomaru's - "Yes, it feels like a fairy tale." Kagome went to the bathroom and came back out surprisingly fast. "That kimono looks really good on you." The miko did a twirl, "You really think so?" Sango nodded.

Sango averted her eyes, "Why did you ask me to come here?" Kagome giggled, "'Cause I know you want to talk to Miroku about your relationship." She poked the taijia in the belly, "But you don't know how to go about it." Sango blushed, "Well... yeah... um..." Kagome sat on her bed and motioned for her 'adopted' sister to follow. "Sango, I have a feeling that because we are away from 'distractions,' Miroku can focus on you. Miroku will come to you, and you will know what to say. Since, I haven't really been in an official relationship, I can't tell you what you need to say to him. My advice is to keep an open mind to what he has to say, and never loose eye-contact. If you keep his gaze, he will know that your attention is solely on him."

Kagome got up and stood at the window of her balcony. "Sango, yesterday when you and Miroku asked my if I remembered when I made Inuyasha crazy...I really don't remember. I think Akimi took more control of me than usual. I'm scared that if it continues...I...I'll lose myself completely." Sango got up and hugged the other girl. "Is...is there someone in your time that would know about this?" Sango knew of Kagome's time's superior medical practices and the food that she always brought. "Maybe," Kagome thought. Sango finished more directly, "Would they have better knowledge of vampires?"

Kagome began to tremble, "What if I can't find anything out? What if I lose myself and turn on you guys? What...if...I kill you and Miroku... Rin... Shippo... Sessho...maru?" Kagome collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Sango stroked her head, trying to calm her down. "We won't let that happen. You should go back to your time, and find the information you need." Kagome looked up at her, unsure. "We'll be fine, what's a safer place than Sesshomaru's own home?" Sango leaned in close and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Take Sesshomaru with you." As the girls got to their feet, Kagome said apologetically, "I didn't mean to break down in front of you, Sango. I've been trying to act cold and tough, but it hasn't really worked has it?"

Sango ignored the question and wiped the tears from Kagome's face. "I'll help you pack." The miko shook her head, "I don't need to bring anything. I'll bring back some stuff though. Do you want anything?" Sango blushed a bit, "Um...one of those magazine things...about...weddings..." Kagome smiled brightly with a hug, "Kawaii! Of course! Let's go tell the boys." (Mood swings, much?) They left happily, arm in arm, not ten feet from the door, they ran in to Miyeko. "Oh, Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, forgive me," she said with a bow. "No, it was my fault." Just realizing, "Oh, do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Rising from her bow, "I will lead you to him."

As Kagome and Sango followed Miyeko, they exited the castle to the yard outside. They walked up to a stream with a bridge over it. The dragon youkai stopped at the bridge and pointed across it. "Thank you, Miyeko-san." The girls continued over the bridge as Miyeko bowed and took her leave. At the crest of the bridge they saw Sesshomaru sitting on a bench gazing at the clouds. "Hey Sesshomaru." He looked down from the clouds to lock golden orbs with golden orbs. Kagome and Sango walked over to the bench, the miko sat down as Sango chose to stand.

"Sango suggested that I go to my time to get some information on vampires. Could I go?" "How long will you be gone?" Sango smiled softly as Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's knee. "A couple days or so." He nodded approvingly. "Um, about me going," Kagome cast her eyes downward nervously, "Would you like to come with me?" Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kagome's and gave it a squeeze. "Gladly."

Sango suddenly felt awkward, "Uh, Sesshomaru-sama? Do you know where Rin and Shippo are?" Forcing his eyes from Kagome, he looked at the taijia, "Hai." The Taiyoukai snapped his fingers and Sango's servant appeared, "Hai, Master?" "Take Sango-san to the children." The horse youkai bowed and motioned for Sango to follow. As Sango walked away she waved to two on the bench, "See you guys later."

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome, "When do you wish to leave?" "Could we go after lunch? Or maybe, we could pack a lunch and eat it while on the way, okay?" "Whatever you wish." Sesshomaru gave her a genuine smile. She, in return, beamed up at him. Taking his hand in hers fully she got off the bench and lead him back inside to pack their lunches – and to say goodbye to everyone.

When they stepped through the doorway, they were met with a bowing servant. "Pack two lunches for myself and the Lady." "Hai, Master," with that the young servant left. Kagome looked forward as Sesshomaru lead the way to Rin and Shippo, "You sure are commanding with your servants." Keeping his head high, he said, "They willingly became my servants and accept me as their master. I am the Lord of the Western Lands, I have the authority to command anyone I so choose." "I didn't mean it as an insult, if you took it that way. I was just commenting."

They reached a room that branched off from the hallway that lead to Sesshomaru's and Kagome's rooms. Kagome could hear laughing and slight pouting, she entered. Shippo was standing in the sunlight from the window and Rin was whimpering in the corner with Sango hugging her gently. "What's wrong Rin?" Rin let go of Sango and ran to Kagome. "We...we were playing tag, bu...but Shippo-chan ran to the sunlight so I wouldn't be able to tag him. He's cheating!"

Kagome shot Shippo a look to come over, which he timidly did. "Hai, 'Kassan?" "Shippo," she said sternly, "That's not very nice. What if Rin hid at the bottom of a pool? She doesn't need air so she could stay down there for a long time and you can't swim very well. Would that be nice?" Shippo dropped his head, "No..." Kagome put her hand on the kit's head, "That's right. Now, apologize to Rin and play somewhere where you both can play fair, okay?" "Hai, 'Kassan."

Shippo walked up to Rin, "I'm sorry, Rin-chan. Let's go play somewhere else." Rin gave him a small hug and nodded happily. Kagome moved from her spot to her more comfortable one next to Sesshomaru. "Shippo, Rin, Sango," she paused waiting for all to look at her, "Sesshomaru and I are going on a trip to my time, we'll be back in a couple of days." Sango nodded, Rin downcast her eyes, Shippo yelled, "What! We just got here and you're going! I don't want you to!" He leaped into Kagome's arms, sobbing quietly.

Patting his head, Kagome cooed, "I need to go find something out, it's very important. I'll bring you and Rin a special toy, okay?" Sniffeling, "Okay...Goodbye Okaasan, be safe and have fun. I love you." Kagome kissed him on the head, "Love you, too." She looked over to see Rin looking away sadly. She set Shippo down and flash stepped behind Rin and scooped her up in a big hug. "Do you think I wouldn't say goodbye to you,too?!" The miko tickled Rin, who giggled loudly. She set the girl down and ruffled her hair, "Be good, okay? Remember what I said?" Rin gave her a fanged grin. "Uh-huh! No sunlight," she said while shaking her finger.

Sango was next to Kagome during her exchange with Rin. "Bye, Kagome. See you soon." They gave each other a quick hug. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru, who was silent the whole time, and hugged his puffy panted leg, "Bye, Otousan!" "Goodbye, Rin. Behave yourself." Rin stepped back and just looked up at him. Suddenly, Shippo jumped on top of Rin's head and eyed the older youkai nervously. The young kitsune thrust out his hand, "Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama." The Taiyoukai smirked inside as he took the tiny hand-paw thing in his larger not-a-paw hand and shook it, "Goodbye, Shippo."

Kagome moved to the door, "Where's Miroku?" Everyone shrugged. "Well, tell him we said 'Bye.' okay? And that I'll bring him a new kind of soda." Sango nodded as the two vampire/youkai's left. As the walked, the eagle youkai met them at the door, bowing. "Sesshomaru-sama, here are the lunches you requested." Kagome took the lunches as she was on the side closer to the youkai. The exited the castle and boarded their yuki. Before they took off though, Kagome concentrated and merged her yuki with Sesshomaru's so that they could be close to each other. She flashed him a smile, fangs glinting in the sunlight. He looked down at her and smiled softly. They took off in comfortable silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry it was a day late guys! Ja!


	12. Author's Note II

Hi everyone!!!! Well, I didn't get any messages from my peeps who wanted explinations about stuff in the story. So, what this means is...I'll post the next chapter. To those of you who are wanting something explained (like why Kagome went goth...'cuz I wanted her to), you can still e-mail me. Furthermore, I will read the story with a fine-tooth-comb and find all those little details that have yet to be explained. I'll post Chapter 11 on October 1st to give me time to work out any kinks and what-not. 

I feel I should explain something about how I am formulating this fic. Have you seen The Prestige? Remember how they would mention something really small and insignifigant in the beginning? Then at the end of the movie you're like, "Oooooo, that's why that was said," or "That's what that was about." I think of the details of my fic as puzzle pieces. The puzzle pieces are being thrown in the air and as I finish the story the puzzle pieces are falling into place so that at the end of the story you see the full and completed puzzle. I don't want to write one of the fics where everything is predictable, it would be boring then.

So!!!! The offer still stands that I'll answer you's guy's' questions. Though the original plan was to incorporate some of those questions into Chapter 11. ** elbow jab ** Anyway, I'll be working really hard at getting this story to be good for you guys, k?!


	13. Chapter XI

Hi everybodies! I feel kinda bad because I haven't done anything about the reviews everyone has given me. So I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like it! And thanks to everyone who gave the criticism, it helped. I hope I can fix whatever was criticized. Also, I decided that when I finish the fic, I'll go back and rewrite it so that there will be no more confusion that can't be quelled by reading it. Okay? Anywayz...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru and Kagome made good time in the midmoring sun. As they reached the western lands' border, the sun reached it apex. Feeling her stomach growl, the miko opened the lunches and began to eat after handing Sesshomaru his food. The Taiyoukai was much unaware that Kagome had put a piece of food by his mouth. He looked at her with an elegant eyebrow raised. "C'mon, just eat it." Sesshomaru obeyed, as he chewed it he thought, "It would seem this tastes better with her feeding it to me."

He took a small piece of his own lunch and brought it to Kagome's mouth. As she accepted the morsel, her lips grazed over Sesshomaru's finger. His golden orbs focused on those lips, full and a natural shade of red. Kagome felt his eyes on her, "What's the matter, Sessho?" "Let me give you another. Close your eyes." She smiled and did so, with her mouth parted slightly. The Taiyoukai leaned in and captured those lips that captured his mind with his own.

Kagome gasped a little in suprise and Sesshomaru took the oppourtunity that he was denied from that moring. As his tongue studied every crevice of her mouth, Kagome melted to him and returned his studies with her own. Realizing that they were limited by the lunches, the both cast them aside and used their newly freed hands to snake around each other. This kiss was different though, they did not transform to not need air. There was a silent understanding that this kiss was not to last long, as it would be more precious then.

They parted each other happily satisfied. Kagome's hand, that was entagled in Sesshomaru's hair, traveled down his arm to take his hand. The miko leaned her head on Sesshomaru, "I wonder what my family will think of me now?" Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer, so decided that wrapping his tail around her would suffice. Kagome, in turn, wrapped her tail around him as well. The well came into view, "That was quick," she thought, "Well yeah, time flys when you're 'destracted.'"

They landed smoothly and walked to the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome, who still held Sesshomaru's hand, put one foot on the well, ready to jump. "Shall we," she asked as she stood with both feet on the well. The Taiyoukai pulled her down and landed her in his arms. Kagome 'eep'ed in suprise but settled comfortably when she realized she was going to go through the well in Sesshomaru's arms, bridal style.

With expert precision, Sesshomaru lept in the air and came down perfectly in the well. The fimiliar light of time travel encompassed them. As they landed, Sesshomaru noted that they were in a building, he jumped from the well and landed before the stairs. "Home," Kagome said with a sigh. They proceeded up the stairs, well Sesshomaru proceeded while the miko was still being carried. They exited the well house into the air of the twenty-first century.

The Taiyoukai's nose was assulted with smells of which the likes he had never smelled before or wanted to smell again. With his vampire instinct, he shut off his youkai smell so that all he could smell was Kagome. The miko pointed toward a building different from the others of the shrine, "That's my house." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked, "How is it that this goddess in my arms came to have such a small home?" Kagome watched as his facial expression changed to that of scrutiny when he saw her house.

She put her hand on his chest, drawing his attention. "Is there something wrong with my house, Sesshomaru?" He looked at her fully, saying what was on his mind, "How did you, a goddess, come to have a small home as this?" Kagome looked down sadly, "I'm no goddess. Even if I was, I wasn't born one. I had no control over how well off my family was when I was born." Sesshomaru hugged her close in apology. He set her down when they reached the door.

Kagome tried the door and found it locked. She bent down to the mat she stood on and withdrew a key from under it. After replacing the key, she entered the house. "'Kaasan, Souta, Ji-chan! I'm home!" No answer. They walked to the kitchen after discarding their shoes by the door. Kagome found a note on the counter, she read it aloud, "Kagome, we went to see your aunt, she seems to be quite sick and she's in the hospital. Sorry we didn't wait for you. There's money on dresser if you need it. We love you and we'll be back in a week or so."

Kagome threw the paper away while she cringed. "I'm glad I didn't have to go." "Why is that?" "Oh, yeah. My aunt and I never got along. When I would visit her, she would ignore me while she payed attention to Souta. He would get treats and stuff while I got old food. I never had the heart to tell mom about it, though." Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagome's shoulder with a reassuring squeeze.

"Should we go see the one who knows of vampires?" She looked at the clock, it read 3:47. "It's to early. He doesn't open the store until ten." Kagome decided to raid the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?" She pulled out a Dew and took a swig. "Here try this and see if you like it," she handed him the can. Sesshomaru took a drink timidly. His eyes widened as the very cold, and very carbonated, drink went down. He gave her back the can. "Heh. I thought you might not like it. Do you want some tea, instead?" He nodded.

Kagome set the Dew on the table, "Have a seat." Sesshomaru did so as he watched her pull out a large tea cup with what looked like a handle. The Taiyoukai questioned, "Where are your servants?" She looked at him over her shoulder, "This era doesn't have the luxery of servants. We could have a maid, but then we would have to pay a lot of money for the service. The shrine brings in a well enough income, but not enough to have a maid. The shrine has gone down quite a bit since my father died. We get tourists sometimes, but most of the money comes from the government."

Kagome turned around and leaned against the counter. "When my father was still alive, we would have at least a hundred people come to the shrine a day. But now, we hardly see twenty in a week." She turned back around to put water in the cup and placed it in a "strange box," Sesshomaru thought. He stood up quickly with sword drawn pointing at it. "What manner of device is this and why does it growl?" "Calm down," she pushed the sword away gently. "It's called a microwave. It's used to heat things, like water. And it's not growling, that's the sound of the motor- the machine that makes it work."

Sesshomaru put Tokijin away and sat slowly, still wary of the 'microwave.' It 'dinged' and Kagome pulled out the cup of water. She then put a bag in it with a spoon. "It's a tea bag. That's what makes the tea. Stir it with the spoon after a few minutes. Take out the tea bag and enjoy." The miko took another drink of her soda. "Hey, I'm going upstairs to change. I don't want to come back here to find that you've killed my microwave, okay?" He nodded.

Kagome took off her kimono and hung it in her closet. Digging in her dresser, produced Tripp pants, a black tank top and a long sleeve fishnet shirt. She looked in her mirror. "I look a lot different from when I left," she said aloud. Taking a hair tie, she tied all of the white hair back but left her black strips of hair to frame her face. She walked back to the kitchen to find Sesshomaru contently drinking his tea. "So, is it good?" "It is quite strong compared to what I usually drink."

"Do you want to come into the living room with me?" He raised his eyebrow. "I'll show you a box that can view things on it. We could see things about history or politics or stuff just for entertainment." He stood and waited for her to lead. She said, "Wait a sec." Kagome took his cup and put it in the dishwasher and pushed his chair in. "Come on." They entered the living room with a love seat, recliner and tv. Kagome ploped on the small couch and patted next to her for Sesshomaru to sit. Picking up the remote she turned on the tube.

Sesshomaru jumped slightly at the sudden noise and light coming from the tv. "It's okay, that's the tv. See, it's for entertainment and informational purposes," Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's as she changed the channels. "Oh, look. This show is about the Feudal era." They watched the show and criticized it the entire time. Kagome began the criticism by saying, "That's not what the town was called. I was there, I should know." Sesshomaru said, "How dare they say that the lords of the lands were human, we are all youkai."

Kagome fell off the couch laughing when they spoke about Inuyasha. "HAHA- They think Inuyasha was a woman! Look at that painting! She's so old and ugly!" Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, "And they think he- she had fifty cats in her house before being pinned to the tree. And the cats are the ones who freed her." By the end of the show, Kagome had gotten back on the couch and was winding down after a good laugh. She stretched and leaned against Sesshomaru, slowly dozing off.

Sesshomaru repositioned himself so that he was leaning on the arm rest of the couch with Kagome laying against his chest. As Kagome slept, Sesshomaru continued watching the tv as the night went on. He studied it as one piticular show was about Pearl Harbor. He was curious as to why Japan would attack a the Hawaiian base, as the show pertained to the attack and not the war itself. He became quietly enraged when he watched the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Even though it was humans that were being showed in the aftermath, he was horrified by the disfigurement from the bomb.

After watching nine shows, Kagome woke up. She sighed happily after realizing where she was laying. She looked up at Sesshomaru, "Hey. How long have I been asleep?" She sat up and saw that it was dark outside. "I have nine of these 'shows' since you fell asleep." Her eyes widened, "I've been asleep for nine hours?" (The History channel shows are one hour each during prime time.) She looked at the clock above the couch, it read 2:03. She stood and stretched, "Let's go see John, okay? I'll get my stuff."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay! This one is longer than normal AND I had to stop it hear or it would be really, really long. But you know what that means? It means I'll put up another chapter during the week! YAY! So, Thursday or so is when I'll put up chapter 12. Ja!


	14. Chapter XII

YAY! Another update! I hoped to have this up on Thursday, but I was busy. Well, Friday night/Saturday morning is still good!

**Welshteen, Simma, kyekye, Callie-yue Lost dreams **- Glad you enjoy my story as much as I do! I'll try and be good and update regularly!

**Kitana18 **- Glad you liked the latest chapter! I might put a little bit more of the funny scenes before the story does a complete 180 and have more horror. Which by the way, I hope is very vivid for everyone, if not...let me know! Sometimes the way I imagine something can be extremely difficult for me to describe. :P

**musicallady1** - I just might have Sessho talk to Inu about his History Channel experience...that is if I let Inu become sane again...I won't tell if he will or not. Also, Sesshomaru turned into a vampire at the end of chapter 5 and found out about his vampire self in chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 11

Kagome came down the stairs with a pair of montrously huge boots. Sesshomaru noted that she had reapplied her make up and there was now a chain going from one pocket to another. Kagome knelt down by the front door and strapped on her knee-high, four-inch-tall boots. The Taiyoukai followed her actions and put on his own shoes, although with much less effort than the woman beside him. Kagome stood up straight to now be only a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru. "Shall we?"

With a nod, they turned on the outside light and exited the house. Sesshomaru stood quietly as Kagome locked the door. She turned around and took hold of his hand while pocketing the keys with her other hand. The two summoned their yuki clouds, however this time the coulds were formed already intertwined with one another. They took off into the cool 2 AM air. Kagome sighed contently at the beauty of the city, "Amazing, isn't it?" Sesshomaru's eyes moved over the entirety of the city. "People say it's a city that never sleeps."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "How is it that a city can sleep, or be awake for that matter?" Kagome sweat dropped, "It doesn't mean that the city itself sleeps or doesn't sleep. It means that there is always people that are awake. When some people go to sleep after a long day of work, other people wake up to start their own work. The city is constantly bustling with people, although in far greater numbers during the day than at night." Kagome took the lead of the direction of the merged yuki clouds and adjusted it slightly east.

The youkai lord was still curious, "What manner of work is done during the night?" Kagome looked up thoughtfully and ticked off the occupations as she said them. "Well, there are policemen - guards I guess would be a good term for them - they patrol around the city to make sure no crimes take place. Let's see...there are janitors - erm, maids. That's it, maids - men and women. They clean buildings at night so that they can do their job without getting in the way of the people that work there during the day."

"Also, so the people working during the day don't have to see them." Kagome knew Sesshomaru would think this to be most intriguing. "Wouldn't you like to have the castle cleaned while you slept? That way it would be nice and clean when you woke up." The corner of the miko's mouth quirked up when she could practically see the lightbulb turn on in Sesshomaru's head. She turned the yuki clouds more north and added a comment to her previous ones for the Taiyoukai to contemplate, "You would still have to have a couple of maids working in the daytime. Just in case Rin made a mess by accident, then it could get cleaned up right away."

Sesshomaru did his usual "Hmmm," in agreement. Kagome thought to herself, "I wonder if I just started the dayshift/nightshift work schedule. That would be really funny!" She pulled herslef out of her thoughts when she saw a fimiliar strip mall. "There it is. Let's land behind the buildings and walk around so we don't draw any unneccessary attention." They landed smoothly, still hand in hand, and began walking around the side of the structure.

The shop they passed first was a nail salon, closed, of course. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell that radiated from the salon. The next shop attracted his attention with the glowing things in the shape of words, most of them read "XXX." Kagome gasped loudly and slammed her hand over the Taiyoukai's eyes, "You don't need to look at that! ... And I'm not going to tell you what that was, either!" After safely passing the 'forbidden' store, they reached their destination. Sesshomaru read aloud, "Abaddon Rising."

As they entered, the Taiyoukai was silently shocked when Kagome spoke a different language with the man behind the counter, as it was not the usual different language he heard from her. Kagome gave him an endearing hug, still speaking in the other language. She said in Japanese, "Sesshomaru, this is John...OH! I'm sorry, I was speaking in English so you didn't understand me earlier. John taught me a few English phrases." John, speaking Japanese, extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." At first he wasn't going to accept the shop keeper's hand, but an elbow to his side made him shake it.

Leaning against the counter happily, John asked, "So what can I do for you, Kags?" "We're looking for information about Vlad the vampire and possibly his wife or girlfriend. We don't know what her name is, though." The young man straitened, "Ahh, you're looking for my dear Count Dracula. There's a few books in the back, I'll go get them." While John and Kagome were talking, and even when he left, Sesshomaru studied his appearence.

"He dresses much like Kagome," he noted mentally. John had short black hair that stood on end - from hair gel, though Sesshomaru didn't know about the gooy product. There were letters of a foreign language on the fingers of both his hands. "Similar to youkai markings, however, those don't seem to be natural," he thought, adding more to his studies. There was a metal ring in his left eyebrow and on the center of his bottom lip, which Sesshomaru thought was very appalling.

John also had make up on, under and around his eyes and on his lips. This detail was what disturbed him most. "What kind of man is he," Sesshomaru thought, "I believed that only women put rouge on their lips, but he does. And this piticular rouge is nowhere near red but it is as black as his hair." When John was safely away from hearing distance, the Taiyoukai spoke, "Kags?" Kagome fiddled with the black strips of her hair, "Uh, yeah. That's what he likes to call me." He raised his head slightly, "A name of such does not befit one as powerful as you are."

Kagome whispered to him, "But he doesn't know that I'm powerful like that! I never told him about me being part vampire, and I won't tell him that I'm now part youkai, just like you are." Their conversation stopped ubruptly with John's return, "Am I interupting? A lover's quarrel, perhaps?" He laughed as Kagome blushed madly. He set seven books down on the counter, but held onto one, "This is all that relates to the Count, that is, all the ones that aren't fiction."

"Thanks, how much," Kagome asked as she reached for her wallet. John waved his hands, "Oh, no. These are from my personal collection, you can borrow them for as long as you want." A fire of jealously sparked in Sesshomaru as Kagome kissed John on the cheek, "You're so sweet." A light shade of pink graced over the young man's cheeks. He offered the book that was still in his hand to the Taiyoukai. "Oh, here. I saw the symbol on your shirt and thought you might want to read this."

Sesshomaru accepted the book and widened his eyes at the cover. He looked John square in the eye, "What do you know of the Crest of Ages?" The younger man nearly quivered under the cold stare of the youkai lord. "I have read every single book in this store and I recognized the Crest from your shirt. I just thought you might be interested about it, that's all." Kagome could tell John was getting scared, "John...Do you know anything more about the Crest beyond that book?"

The shop owner broke eye contact with Sesshomaru relieved. "Yeah. I know this guy who owns a piece of it, but he wouldn't part from it without a price." Sesshomaru reached into his sleeve and pulled out five gold plates and laid them on the counter. Kagome gasped, "That's over a hundred thousand yen! How could you have been carrying that much money around without telling me?" (That's worth about a million in U.S. dollars. I can't remember how the money system worked back then, oh well, we'll just go with this!) John picked them up with very shakey hands, "Ho...yo...I..."

The Taiyoukai grew impatient with the boy's stammering, "Will that suffice for payment?" John snapped out of his daze, "Yeah! I'll call him right now!" John ran to the back of the store excitedly. Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's, "Are you sure you want to pay that much? That's a ridiculoulsy large amount of money." He stroked her hand with his thumb, "Have you forgotten that I'm the Lord of the Western Lands? That was - as you might refer to it as - pocket change." Kagome's jaw dropped, "That was just change?" Sesshomaru smirked, "I am the most wealthy of all the youkai lords."

John came back, still clutching the money, "He's on his way! Oh man, I've never held with much money before." Kagome spoke gently, "Thanks so much. You don't know how much this means to us." The young man put his hand on Kagome's arm endearingly, "It's the least I could do for my favorite costomer." With a ring of a bell and squeek of the door, a young girl walked in. Dressed to the nines in goth garb, going horribly overboard with the make up and accessories, the fourteen-your-old timidly entered the store fully. She spoke more timidly than carried herself, "Hello, Hunt-san," she said in English.

Kagome did a half eye-roll, half pitied sigh, she thought, "She learned some English to try and impress him. But I can tell John doesn't return any of her feelings." Hearing the bell, John focused his attention to the girl, "I'll be with you in a second." He turned back to the couple, "You can sit in the back to wait for you-know-who." Kagome nodded with a smile and realized that she didn't notice that John had pocketed the money. The youkai vampires went to the back and settled on the couch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey! Has anyone ever done what the goth girl did? It's so corny to learn the cute exchange students' language and talk to him with horrible pronunciations. I did that once...I am ashamed... He had such beautiful, long hair, then he had to be nonstellar and cut it! And his eyes...mmm...grey crytiline pools that were miles deep. Ahh, what could have been... Anyways! Well, the chap wasn't as good as I had hoped, but what do ya do? Next chap will be posted on Monday, or Tuesday...depending. Ja!


	15. Chapter XIII

Hi guys! How's it goin'? Still enjoying the fic, cuz I am! WOW! I just realized that I completely spaced out the fic! I was busy looking for Christmas gifts for the fam. Anywayz, review time!!

**Simma, SexyDemonGirl5000, kyekye** - Happy you enjoyed the new chap! I'll update as regularly as possible!

**flirtymiyu **- I love him too!

**Kitten of the Moonlight Shadow** - I chose Russian...well one because I think it's a cool language (and place) and two...um...my lovely foreign guy was from Russia. **blush** (I'm not Russian, but German, English and French Canadian.) I also chose Russia, because - for the sake of my story - I like to think that Dracula traveled around and enjoyed his immortality. (If you were immortal, would you stay in the same place for long? I wouldn't.) While Dracula traveled he took a very big liking to Russia. I hope that kinda explains things for ya!

**musicallady1 **- You're welcome! I'd be more than happy to explain anything needing explaining...as long as it doesn't reveal future chapters. : As for Inuyasha's sanity...I have it all planned out, I just have to get there. And for those who were wondering, Naraku will show up in later chapters.

**sayuri-girl **- I'll put up more about the Crest soon. You'll get to find out why Sessh and Kags are getting a 'piece' of the Crest.

**Kitana18 **- When I read Sessh/Kag stories...I like to think that I am Kagome and Sessh is being all kinds of sweet to me. **blush**

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah!

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 13

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat quietly on the couch. The miko scanned through one of the books she had and her couch-mate was deep in thought. He spoke, "Do you recall when we were talking in my study, you – with the influence of Akimi – called the vampire essence within me by the name Hidenori?" "Yeah, what about it?" The Taiyoukai locked his eyes with hers, "In our memory dream, Akimi, you, called me Vlad. I have contemplated this quite a bit lately, is it possible that Hidenori is assumed name? If this is true, then what is the true name of Akimi?"

Kagome looked up, considering all that was said, "It's possible. I was looking in this book and it said that Vlad and his wife traveled a lot after their transformation. It says that they even came to Japan before disappearing." Kagome 'wrote' Akimi and Hidenori on her leg with her finger. She thought out loud, "Akimi is really similar to akumu, which means nightmare. And Hidenori means superior ruler, it says in the book that Vlad's full name is Vladislav which means glorious rule, according to the book. It could be that they chose a name suited for the county they were in."

"But that still leaves Akimi's real name," Kagome trailed off as she flipped the pages of the book currently in her hands. The miko's eyes traveled to the book in Sesshomaru's hands, "Have you looked at it yet?" He didn't answer but she could sense his slight unease, she didn't press him on the matter. Changing the subject, "Hey, could I ask, what was your mom's name?" The Taiyoukai looked up, remembering his dear mother, "Sotomi." "What a beautiful name," Kagome closed the book in her lap and entertwined her fingers in Sesshomaru's free hand.

They were snapped out of their daze with a knock at the back door. With their youkai hearing, they concluded that John had ushered out the girl and locked the front door. The store owner hurriedly walked to greet the men at the door. A short, fat man entered, he wore a black suit with thin white stripes, with a matching hat that he removed and handed to the man on his right. Kagome thought sarcasticly, "What? Is he the godfather or something?" The youkai vampire's stood, inclining their head to the guests.

The suited man spoke quietly, "Ah, you're the one's interested in my artifact. Please sit, sit." He snapped his fingers and the lacky on his left found a chair for him, he sat as his suit stretched uncomfortably. Sesshomaru twitched his nose at the awful smell coming from the man across him, "And you are?" The fat man waved his hands, "It's not important. But what is important is this." He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and unfolded it, revealing a single hexagon of the crest.

Sesshomaru reached for it but the man snatched it back, "Sorry, but I need payment first." "Oh," John quickly got out the money and placed it on the coffee table between the guests. The 'godfather' picked up a piece, looking at it consideringly. He then handed it to his left-hand man, who pulled out machine to test its purity. "It's good, boss," he handed it back. The fat man smiled widely, "Good! Very good! It's sad to part with such a fine artifact, but considering..." The boss put the Crest piece on the table and scooted closer to the couch occupants.

Kagome picked it up, studying the object, Sesshomaru stared at the man opposite him. The man got up, motioning to his right-hand man to get money, "It's been good doing business with you." He put on his hat and - oddly enough - gave John a kiss on the cheek before exiting with lackys in tow. (Eww, but so mafia.) "Sesshomaru," the miko said hesitantly, "Are you okay? Here." She handed him the Crest piece. He ran over it with his thumb, subtly feeling the power of it.

Kagome looked at the broken-faced clock on the wall, "It's getting late, we should get home." The Taiyoukai nodded, and John shook her hand, "I hope to see you again. Bye." "Goodbye," she said in English. They hugged and John left to unlock the door, Kagome and Sesshomaru followed. The miko decided to lift off from the darkened parking lot to avoid a 'certain' store, her companion still dazed. They took off silently and headed home.

As they touched down near the house, Kagome drew Sesshomaru's attention by placing a clawed hand on his cheek. "Are you okay, Sessho? You haven't said anything since we got the Crest piece, you're starting to worry me." His golden eyes locked with hers, "I am fine. Let us go inside and inspect the piece." "And check out the books we got," she continued. After entering, they kicked off their shoes - Kagome losing considerable height - and went to Kagome's room.

Sesshomaru was soothed by the aroma of her room. He was slightly suprised by all the pink, despite her clothing. She put her books on her desk and settled in the chair, he chose to sit on her bed. As he did, lavender wafted up and surrounded him. Kagome scooted her chair over to her bed, "Can I see it?" He handed the piece over, "It's more beautiful than what Masa-san had shown us. I wonder how it was broken...or why." Sesshomaru opened the book John had given to him.

He read, "The Crest of Ages, created by the powerful monk, Shunsuke, and stolen by bandits. It fell in the hands of humans during the Great War. Nearing the end of the War, the Crest was stolen from human battalions. It was kept in secret by the Northern Youkai Lord, who kept watch over the Crest for two hundred years. Until the Crest was stolen again and the Youkai Lord was assassinated by foreigners. The foreigners were taken over by the power of the Crest and slaughter each other after they set fire to the Northern castle, where the Crest was buried."

He continued, "The Crest was found by looters fifty years later. It was found under a support stone of the castle, broken into three equal pieces. The looters took a piece of the Crest each. These men gained power of the Crest, not being taken over by its power, but gaining wealth. The looters eventually died and were buried with their pieces, being too greedy to part with the Crest. The last known status of the Crest, two of the three pieces are still buried with their previous owners. The third owner was graverobbed for his Crest piece."

Kagome spoke saddly, "The Crest has been the subject of so much pain and grief." She uncontiously concentrated and purified the Crest of its curse. Sesshomaru gasped aloud, "What did you do? I am unable feel the Crest's power." The miko looked up, "Huh? You could feel it? I think I just purified it from its curse. Sure, youkai and humans will still fight, but the Crest won't cause it anymore." She handed it back to Sesshomaru, "Here, you can keep this safer than I can." He looked at her disbelievingly. "Well, it's just that you're a Taiyoukai vampire, while I'm only a youkai vampire. You're on a whole nother level of power than me."

Kagome 'eep'ed as Sesshomaru dropped the book on the bed and closed in on her, cupping her cheeks with his hands. He ran his thumbs delicately over her deep blue stripes, sending shivers down her spine. "How wrong you are. These marks are given only to Taiyoukai's. They are passed down the royal blood lines. You would not bear the marks if you were not a Taiyoukai yourself, Kagome." Her eyes softened and kissed Sesshomaru, he responed.

Kagome nearly bit her tongue to the point of bleeding when the phone rang. She groaned as she walked downstairs. The miko didn't make it to the phone in time, the answering machine beat her to it. **beep **"Hey, Kagome, it's Hojo. I was wondering if I could stop by tomarrow and see if your illness is better." **beep** Kagome goaned even louder as Sesshomaru stepped in the kitchen behind her. "Who is Hojo?" Sighing heavily as she raided the fridge, "He's a guy from my school. He is really obsessed with me and he always gives me remedies for the illnesses my grandpa makes up for why I'm not in school."

Kagome took a swig from her freshly opened Dew, "Let's just pretend we're not here when he comes over. I don't want to try and explain my new appearence to him." The miko yawned as Sesshomaru nodded, "Despite sleeping most of the night, you are still tired?" She scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, Mountain Dews make me kinda tired." They headed back up stairs to sleep. Kagome laid on her bed, discarding her pillows in exchange for her tail. Sesshomaru leaned against the side of her bed, laying his head back. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair until they both fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey! Sorry I forgot to put up the chap! I'm excited cuz my temp job is ending on Saturday. Yay for me! Cuz that job sucked! Cleaning isn't fun, not to mention the fact that management is...nonexsistant and I get treated like crap by almost everybody. Anywho, I'm hoping I'll get a week off before my next temp job so I can work on the fic, maybe even get ahead! **fingers crossed **You know what I just noticed? I make someone in the fic tired when I start getting tired! Weird, huh? Well. see ya next week! Ja!


	16. Chapter XIV

Hey, guys! Sorry I put up the new chap late. My mind has been elsewhere the past couple of days. Where? The only thing I'll say is that he's a gorgeous babe! I think I've said too much, I must kill you now. Well, I'm still at the cleaning job. The temp agency wanted me to stay, ugh. Oh, well, working there is better than not working at all. The only good thing? I get to see my gorgeous babe some more. At least until he goes back to the army. I'm gonna miss him so much. **tear **Reader warning: I might not put up a new chapter the week after he leaves. Anywhoz! Review time!

**Simma, INUYASHA-BABE345433, Ninjahidinginthedark66** - It's makes me warm and fuzzy inside to hear how much everyone enjoys my story. **tears&hugs**

**Kitana18 **- Hey look! The chap is longer than the last one!

**musicallady1 - **Thanks for reviewing faithfully! I appreciate it! I can drink a six pack of Dew and go to sleep, but I'd probably fall asleep before I finished all of them! lol

**Callie-yue Lost dreams** - Thanks! I wish my acctual job was writing, I really enjoy it. I've been thinking of another story. I'll start working on it, though I haven't gotten everything figured out yet. So when I get writers block on this one (or if I finish it!), I'll put up the new one. I won't give any hints, all I'll tell is that it will be an AU fic...SesshxKag, of course. They're my fav pairing!

**flirtymiyu** - lol I haven't decided on how much Hojo will be infatuated with Kags. But I know Sessho will have issues with him.

**Flamed Rose** - Thanks for R&R-ing! About the chapter 518 thing. I was referring to the 518th chapter of the Inuyasha **manga.** Just cuz they had to be dumb and quit with the anime, doesn't mean Rumiko-sama didn't stop with the manga. And in chapter 518, Sesshomaru got his arm back! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own this…wah! And just in case you didn't know, I don't own Mountain Dew either.

_I'm Sick and Tired of This and I Don't Care_

Chapter 14

Kagome woke up, wrapped in warmth. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the morning light. There was the source of the warmth, Sesshomaru was enveloping her in his arms. She rolled over to face him. As he slept, the miko brushed his bangs away to reveal his deep blue cresent. Kagome felt this strange sensation as she ran her thumb over his mark. It felt as though her own cresent was warming up. Sesshomaru opened his eyes at the sensation he too, was experiencing. He thought, "It feels like liquid fire right beneath my mark."

The Taiyoukai removed his hand from the miko's side to place his slender fingers over her mark. He found the fimiliar feeling beneath his fingers. Both youkai vampires moved their hand from each others' foreheads to the back of their necks pulling them in closer to one another. As their lips touched, they seemed stricken by something unknown that caused them to savagely kiss. The entire kiss was tongues and teeth and bitten lips. Kagome had her lip caught in Sesshomaru's teeth when - **ding dong**.

Kagome groaned and parted from the Taiyoukai. "Let him think we're not here." Sesshomaru got off the bed, "This Sesshomaru will not hide from the likes of this Homo." The miko burst out laughing, she managed between laughs, "His - haha - his name is - haha - Ho - haha - Hojo! - hahahahaha!!" He 'hmph'ed and walked out the door. Kagome was still holding her sides when he left. Sesshomaru walked casually to the door and opened it to reveal the young man.

Hojo met a cold golden glare, "Uh...Hi, um, is - is Kago- Kagome here?" The owner of the golden orbs raised his eyebrow. "What business do you have with her?" The younger man held out his trembling hand with a gift wrapped box. "Thi - this is for - Ka - Kagome. It has - some medicinal herbs and her birthday present in it. Pleas - please tell her I said happy birthday." Sesshomaru took the box and closed the door on Hojo's face. Sesshomaru went back up to the bedroom to find Kagome at her desk reading one of the Dracula books.

He put the box on the desk, "This is from Ho**jo**, he says happy birthday." Kagome's eyes widened a bit with realization, "Oh wow! I completely forgot it was by birthday today! I've been so busy with everything else, I didn't remember." She rested her head in her hand, "Oh man, Alzhiemer's is already setting in. What's next, I forget why I travel in time?" Sesshomaru interrupted her from his seat on the bed, "What is Alzheimer's?" "What," she went back to the book, "It's a disease that makes people lose their memory. Some people even forget their own family."

On her binge of remembering - but forgetting the gift - Kagome said, "Hey, I need to go to the store. Do you want to come with? I have to get a few things for when we go back." He nodded in agreement, then spoke, "I want bathe first." She stood, "Okay. Follow me." They walked out of the room and straight down the hall. "This is my mom's room. She still keeps dad's old clothes." Kagome opened the closet door and began to rumage, "Here," she handed him pants and a shirt, "I think these might fit you."

Sesshomaru fingered the material of the pants, "What manner of fabric is this?" Kagome smirked as they walked from the master bedroom to the bathroom, "They're called jeans. Now, this is the nozzle you turn for hot water, and this one is for cold, okay?" He set the clothes on the counter as Kagome fetched some things from the cabinet. "Here's a towel. This bottle has hair cleanser in it, and this bottle has body wash. I'll be downstairs, if you need me." She smiled as she left, closing the bathroom door.

Half an hour later, Kagome was found sitting at the table with her fourth Mountain Dew, sighing as the canned drink ran smoothly down her throat to splash in her belly. (That's what I love about Dew in the can, that smoothness.) She jumped at the sound of his voice, "You drink far too many of those." She took another drink, while glaring at him playfully. "You just don't have any taste when it comes to drinks. I'd drink a Dew before I'd drink tea." The miko chugged the last bit, crushed the can with youkai strength and tossed it behind her to land in the trash can.

She finally focused on the youkai standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She gasped at him, thinking, "I so have to buy him some clothes. I didn't think that modern clothes could make him look so hot." Her eyes ran up and down his body, noticing his tail was not present, landing on his feet. "Bare feet," she continued to think, "At least he doesn't have creepy toes." (I have an issue with weird feet, especially when it comes to toes.) She was snapped out of her stuppor, "Do you like looking at my feet?" He smirked at her as she said, "No - ye - um, it's just that I have problems with people with weird feet."

She paused as her eyes met with his, "You look good." He was wearing the jeans that fit him perfectly and a black button-up shirt that only had two of the five buttons buttoned. The miko walked over to him and enclosed one of the buttons. Leaving the very bottom and very top unbuttoned, which still showed some of the Taiyoukai's chest. Kagome's hand remained over the button second from the top. She breathed in slowly as she felt the steady beat of his heart.

Sesshomaru put his hand on hers and lead it up to his mouth where he nibbled and licked at the inside of her wrist. Kagome's eyes rolled in the back of her head. (Trust me, I know the feeling...thanks to my babe!) The Taiyoukai trailed kissed from her wrist to one of her fingers and plunged it into his mouth, sucking and biting on the digit. To the young woman's suprised, she moaned softly. She entangled her free hand in his hair as she began to nip at Sesshomaru's neck with her fangs, he producing a similar response to her own. He mangaged to get out, "Happy birthday."

As Kagome was nipping at the crook of Sesshomaru's neck, she released him suddenly and fell back against the counter holding her head. "What's wrong, Kagome?" "It feels like something hit me in the head." She squeezed her eyes shut painfully as memories flooded her mind. "I - I see - all of Akimi's - ahh - victims. Eve - every last one. She was - ahhhh - more bloodthirsty than Vlad!" Kagome collapsed to her knees breathing heavily. Sesshomaru held her close in his arms. All of a sudden the pain stopped.

"What? The pain, it's gone." The miko was so confused. She looked down when something shining caught her eye. Sesshomaru followed her gaze to his right pants' pocket. He withdrew the Crest piece. Experimentally, he reached out the piece away from Kagome, she tightened and fell over on the floor in pain. This pain, however, stopped when the Taiyoukai brought it closer to her. "It would seem that the Crest piece subdues Akimi in her control of your body. You must keep it with you." Remembering a previous confersation, "I know you are strong enough to protect the piece. It will be safe with you, my Taiyoukai Lady."

Kagome took it as he stood up, turning around to better position himself to help the fallen miko. "Sessho, wait," she said as he helped her up. She began to unbutton his shirt, "There's something on your back, let me see." Removing the shirt revealed a small mark on the Taiyoukai's back. "It's really similar to our youkai markings, but I feel that this one is different." This symbol was an eight-pointed star. Kagome put her hand over it and it glowed brightly. She gasped as Sesshomaru took a sudden deep breathe like he was out of air.

He turned around, meeting her golden eyes with his cloudy sapphire orbs. Kagome freaked when Sesshomaru spoke with an accent. "Ah, my Lyubov! It is so goode t'see you. I have been longing for dis day." He embraced her in a tight hug. "But, I'm not who you think I am! I'm not Akimi." He let go and cupped her cheeks, "Don'te be silly. You may not be 'er on de oute side, but I can sense 'er wit'in you. Com'on, let 'er come oute and pla'." Kagome was too scared of Sesshomaru to say anythig.

As if a lightbulb went off in her head, Kagome put the Crest piece over the symbol on his back. A gasp escaped Sesshomaru, he leaned on the counter breathing ragedly. "Is this how you feel when you would change?" "I don't think I've ever experienced it like you just did." She was looking at the mark, "Wait, I think I've seen this before." Kagome ran upstairs, grabbed one of the Dracula books and rushed back down to the kitchen.

Opening the book she flipped through the pages, "Here!" She showed Sesshomaru the picture. "The mark on your back is the same as the symbol on Vlad's crown. But what does this all mean?" The Taiyoukai ran his hand over his back, inspecting for the mark. It was twenty degrees hotter than the rest of his body. It felt as though it would burn him if his hand stayed on it too long. He stood up straight, slipping his shirt back on, "I am unsure, but the Crest keeps Vlad and Akimi under control. Therefore, we must find the other pieces, so that we may each carry a piece."

"Yeah. We should go shopping before we go looking for the other pieces, so I don't forget." They headed upstairs to get ready. Kagome got gothed up and tied the white portion of her hair in a ponytail, leaving the black strips of hair down. She did Sesshomaru's hair in the same fashion. As she ran her fingers through his silky hair, "Oh, I should get you some shoes." She rumaged through her dad's old dresser for unused socks and returned tossing them at the Taiyoukai. "Put those on," she saw him look at the socks quizically, "On your feet. Like this, see?"

After managing the socks, Kagome produced from her closet a pair of oversized combat boots. "I got these so I could slip them on real easy, when I don't feel like tying my shoes." Amazingly enough, Sesshoumaru put them on with ease, all that was left was to tie them. The miko grabbed on foot and placed it on her knee, tying his shoe for him. "These are quite different from you metal-plated shoes of death." He raised his eyebrow amused, "'Shoes of death?'" She giggled, "Yeah, if I were wearing those on my feet, they would be dead."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the house into the morning's gentle breeze. The Taiyoukai took the miko's hand in his as she led them down the steps of the Higurashi shrine. "It's a good thing there is going to be a festival tonight. Everybody dresses up, so we won't stand out." She sighed happily enjoying the walk to the store, knowing it took an hour to get there. She was happy to be able to spend this time with the one whose hand was enclosing hers. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand endearingly as they turned the first of many corners towards their destination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey! Good? Yes? Great! The homo/Hojo thing was actually a typo. I typed in an 'm' instead of a 'j,' but I decided to keep it. Well, see ya next week! Ja!


End file.
